ANBU Kakashi in Hogwarts
by raineeee
Summary: Its Harry's 4th year in Hogwarts, and the Triwizard Tournament will be having an unexpected guest...A ninja! Kakashi-centric. Beware of a bit of swearing and gore later on.
1. The Beginning

_A HP/Naruto Crossover!_

_This is my first fanfiction so tips will be warmly welcomed! (see bottom for details) to clear some things:_

_Kakashi is 14 years old_

_This takes place 3 months after the kyuubi attacked the village._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter in any way possible. :O_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Hogwarts. The school for witchcraft and wizardy.' Wolf stared out at the castle, with the majestic towers piercing the dark, and rainy sky, it was an impressive sight. He sighed in annoyance, his ANBU wolf mask hiding the action. Although glad they had finally caught sight of the school, they were still a long way to go before reaching there. Not only were they forced to walk there, but it was raining. Of all the luck.

"Grand, ain't it?" His escort yelled over the thunder. The giant man puffed out his chest and gave a large grin almost hidden by his, in Wolf's opinion, ridiculously large beard.

His charge glanced back at him once, and continued to walk. Hagrid stared at him in curiosity. He was small in status, a dark cloak effectively camoflauging him into the surroundings. A white mask, carved into the design of a wolf, adorned the face, its blank and expressionless design making even Hagrid shudder whenever it stared at him.

Hagrid continued walking, his giant strides soon catching up with 'Wolf,' as he had introduced himself as. Once again, he cursed the fact that they had missed the portkey. After waiting for nearly 2 hours, his charge had finally arrived, saying how he was 'distracted on the road of life.' Dumbledore had instructed Hagrid to introduce Wolf to the wonders of magic, he was disappointed though, that he hadn't given much emotion even when Ollivander popped right behind him when they went to get his wand.

Hagrid continued to scrutinize the charge. _'Either he's ridiculously short, or he's a goblin,' _Hagrid mused, unaware of the charge's age. He stared at the wild silvery hair poking out from the hood, its thickness immediately squashing the idea of old age. Deep in thought, he nearly crashed into the man (?) who had suddenly stopped.

"Uh, sorry 'bout tha.." Hagrid babbled over the wind.

"Hagrid-san..." Hagrid visibly jumped.

"What is it, Wolf?" Hagrid said, wiping rainwater from his eyes.

"Our pace is really slow and," Wolf said, turning to him, "I would like permission to go on ahead."

".....er.. Yeah."

Wolf briefly nodded and, to the giant man's awe, disappeared with a rush of fallen leaves.

Wolf leaped among the trees, scowling at the moon. "This Dumbledore who requested me better live better to my expectations of wizards more than the ones I've met already." he muttered.

FLASHBACK -- 1 month ago --

"Wolf. I have selected you for this particular S-Ranked mission." The third stated calmly.

The figure in front of him nodded briefly. He had just returned from another mission and blood dripped from the haunting wolf mask adorning his face, falling down onto the black and white armoured uniform of ANBU.

He was tired, not that he would show it. After joining ANBU, he was immediately swarmed with missions consisting from B-rank to even some S-rank. He was rarely in the village for the past few months, but it was to be expected. The village wasn't in its best days after the kyuubi attack, and was vulnerable to enemy attack. Shinobi were constantly running from place to place, including him.

"It will be a year-long mission that will take you to another dimension to a place called Hogwarts, were you will stay disguised as a 4th year student. Your mission is to protect your client, Harry Potter, at all means necessary. "

Wolf hid his surprise. It was rare for them to get a mission like this before. The pay must've been pretty big, especially if they were going to send one of their most useful ANBU members out for a year.

The Sodaime gave the young ANBU a paper giving the details of the mission along with a blown up picture of a young, slim boy with black hair, green eyes, and rounded glasses.

Sodaime softened his expression, "Seeing as you just came back from your previous mission, you will be given a brief period of time to rest and learn their language. I advise to be careful around the wizards, especially Voldemort, who, according to our info, is after the boy."

The Sondaime took out an English Dictionary as an afterthought, handing it to Wolf.

"Take care to give your farewells, this mission will take one year."

Wolf, nodded, "Hokage-sama," he quietly voiced, glad that he had lost his child-like voice 5 months, or it would have ruined the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes, Kakashi?" said the smiling Sondaime, taking a long puff on his pipe.

Wolf, or Kakashi scowled inwardly at the name, "Learning a language is simple for a sharingan. I am prepared enough to go right now..."

"To be expected...." The Sondaime closed his eyes and sighed. Opening one eye, he glanced over at Wolf. "Was there anything else?"

Wolf sighed, taking a closer look at the Sondaime. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he looked tired as well. New stress lines were beginning to form on his face and there were deep bags under his eyes. "The kyuubi attack has damaged Konoha severly but… Take care of yourself, Sondaime-sama," he said gently. "The village is worried about you too."

Taking a mock-salute, Wolf vanished in a whirl of leaves.

The hokage smiled sadly at the closed door, worried for the child he considered a son. 'I hope this mission will give Kakashi time... To think.' he thought. 'A person his age shouldn't have to suffer so much'

Wolf leapt towards the memorial stone, taking of his mask. Rain pouring down from the dark sky effectively cleaned his ANBU uniform of the blood that stained it. His dark eyes stared at the names in the stone.

Obito.

Sensei.

Father.

Kakashi bowed. "Ja ne…" he paused. "Iie. I'll be back." He vanished in another whirl of wet leaves.

END OF FLASHBACK -----------------------

Kakashi barely slowed down as he began to run swiftly on the lake. Rain poured down like bullets, drenching him to the bone, but he disregarded that. A low-level fire jutsu would take care of that.

He soon reached the front entrance of the castle, but his sharp ears detected a foreign sound in the storm outside. In seconds, he retreated into the darkness of the walls, curious as to who would come in at this time. According to the info, everybody was suppose to be inside already.

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

Kakashi gazed warily at the newcomer through the shadows, a man with scars adorning his face, a bright blue eye moving energetically up, down, and even rolling over into the back of his head. Kakashi had never seen anything like it before, but he had seem a lot of new things these past few days.

_'Mad-Eye Moody,' _Kakashi confirmed thinking back to the list of teachers that were in the paper Sadaime had given him. _'Ex-Auror. Retired. Has taken the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher job as a request from Dumbledore.'_

Kakashi watched intently as the man slammed open the door and walked in, to a crowd of heads whipping around to see him. Before the door managed to close, he sneaked through unnoticed by the "distraction" and creeped stealthly through the main hall, taking not of every detail.

'Dramatic, isn't he?' Kakashi thought as he stopped and waited in a dark corner near a table with a red and gold flag with a lion adorning it hanging above. There was a nagging feeling Kakashi had gotten about the man, and made a mental note to be cautious around him.

He heard a booming voice say, " May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

A pregnant silence followed afterwards, only broken by two pair of hands respectfully clapping. He couldn't blame them. Moody didn't look the part of a teacher.

Kakashi stared at the man sitting on the front table, one of the only two clapping his hands. He was old, with a long white beard and a nose that seemed like it was broken too many times, but radiated a power that immediately told Kakashi he was not a man to trifle with.

'Albus Dumbledore I presume' Kakashi noted. He stopped his thoughts when he heard Dumbledore speak again.

"We would like to welcome a new student from Japan, called Kakashi Hatake, although it seems that he is not here right now." Dumbledore stared sternly at Hagrid who fidgeted in his seat.

HARRY'S POV ---------------

"Moody?" Harry muttered in shock to Ron. "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?"

As Ron explained to him about Moody, Hermione whispered to them, "What happened to him? What happened to his face!?"

Before Ron could reply, Dumbledore spoke again, "We would like to welcome a new student from Japan, called Kakashi Hatake, although it seems that he is not here right now." He gave a piercing look to Hagrid who frowned guiltily.

"Kakashi?" Harry whispered to Ron. "Sounds foreign."

Ron paused for a second then nodded knowingly, "I think Dad mentioned him once. An exchange student from Japan, I think that Hagrid was suppose to escort him. I dunno why he's not here though. Dad said that they were suppose to use a port key"

Hermione frowned, "Hagrid looks guilty. Maybe they missed the portkey, walked here and… Did he lose the exchange student in this storm?" She said, an incredulous look on her face.

Before Harry could voice his opinions, a small but noticeable cough was heard from a dark corner near their table, echoing in the silence. He turned around to see a short figure in the shadows, the only thing that could be distinguished was the dripping, black cloak he wore. For a second, his heart froze, remembering the cloaks the Death Eaters wore during the Quidditch games.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but couldn't hide his surprise at the stranger in the corner,

"Mr. Hatake. Glad you could join us." The figure gave a mock-salute and stepped out of the shadows.

"Yo."

Now all the student's heads turned in a marvelous re-enactment of when Mad Eye Moody showed up.

Harry couldn't repress a shudder as he looked at the stranger. He wasn't very tall, and had a dark cloak with a hood hiding most of him, and Harry immediately thought of a Death Eater. A long sword was half-hidden by the cloak, shining in the candlelight. A wild, silver hair in a crazy anime-like haircut poked out from the hood. For some reason, Harry suspected the hair colour to be natural. A creepy, porcelain wolf mask completed the look. Kakashi's first impression only confused him further. His laid-back gesture seemed out of character for one who dressed like that.

"THAT is Kakashi?" Hermione gasped, apparently also cowled by the man's appearance.

Harry could only stare. "Who IS he?" Harry couldn't help but agree.

Kakashi POV -------------------

Kakashi immediately regretted his cough as the attention of the entire school was soon

focused on him. Hasn't anyone seen a sword before?

Dumbledore had a small look of surprise. "Mr. Hatake. Glad you could join us."

Kakashi snorted under the mask. Why did he look surprised? Did this Dumbledore really think highly of this school's defenses? It was noticably easy to get into the school. I don't see how this Voldemort couldn't kill a simple boy because he was in the "safety of Hogwarts" No wonder they sent a request for a guard.

Kakashi came up easily to the front of Dumbledore in a flash, stunning the students into a silence. Two orange-headed twins from the red and gold table exchanged excited looks.

Kakashi nodded in respect to Dumbledore who smiled back. He gestured to a small chair with the sorting hat on it. 'Aah, right.' Kakashi thought. 'As a student, I have to get sorted.'

Kakashi cautiously made his way towards the hat and hesitantly pulled it over his head, mentally shaking his head at the students who were still gaping at him.

They had a lot to learn about the world.

The hat fitted loosely over his head. 'I wonder what I'm suppose to do.' Kakashi mused.

_'You have a lot of bloodshed in your life...'_ Kakashi jumped.

'How do you...'

_'I'm reading your soul, obviously.. You had a sad childhood and many hardships. This has made you cold and seemingly emotionless... You do have a smart mind, boy. Very cunning indeed. Maybe Slytherin'_

_'… So a talking hat sorts the students? How disappointing'_

Kakashi, however, blinked in shock at the next words, _'You do care about your friends though, and you are very honourable. Your personality has improved drastically since these past few months. Did Obito change that about you?'_

'...Shut the fuck up'

_'Touchy aren't you? It wasn't your fault y'know. None of it was. Obito, Rin, Yondaime...'_

_'Sort me. Now. Or I will shred you into bits.' _Kakashi thought of a violent picture in his head and the hat chuckled nervously.

The hat sighed. '_I wish you good luck then.'_

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Harry's POV ---------------------------------

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Harry gaped but clapped nonetheless. _'The Death Eater-like exchange student was a gryffindor?!'_

Dumbledore also seemed pleased at the sorting, since he gave Kakashi a beaming smile, before gesturing him to the Gryffindor table.

Fred and George clapped gleefully, "Yeah! We have the creepy guy on our house!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"I dunno Harry." Ron whispered to him. "He seems like a weird bloke." Hermione slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Ron! We should at least be respectful. Maybe we should ask him to sit with us?"

Hermione snapped at him. Harry watched incredulously as she waved to Kakashi. The other Gryffindors also looked at her like as if she was insane, an intimidating mask and sword can do that to you.

Kakashi looked at her, and Harry soon felt his eyes on him and forced down a shudder.

Harry stared defiantly at Kakashi, there was something about him that just didn't seem right and he didn't like it. But before the strange student could move towards them, a voice was heard again.

Normal POV ----------------------------------------

"Mr. Hatake." Dumbledore started, his piercing blue eyes trained on Kakashi. "I don't believe that that mask you are wearing is allowed here."

Kakashi froze and turned to face Dumbledore. The students murmured as a staring

contest began. 'What is Dumbledore thinking?!' Kakashi thought with annoyance, 'ANBU cannot reveal their identity,' Dumbledore continued to stare at him with those blue eyes.

Blue eyes.

Kakashi froze as he looked at those eyes. So familiar, yet so…

FLASHBACK-----------

Kakashi breathed in short gasps as he looked at the scene before him, his heart sinking. The scene was a disaster. Trees lay scorched and broken, hiding the corpses lying scattered on the ground. He ignored the familiar faces, his eyes set on one, and one only.

Kakashi rushed towards the bloody body of Yondaime in a giant crater in the middle of the field.

"Sensei....." With panic, Kakashi searched the crater, and found what he was looking for. A bundle of blankets. He cautiously opened it to reveal the angelic face of a sleeping Uzumaki Naruto. He let out a sigh of relief. The child was just… sleeping. It was hard to believe that the kyuubi was sealed in such an innocent baby. _At a price. _

Kakashi slowly looked back at the corpse of his sensei. A small smile adorned the face of Yondaime. At peace in knowing that he had protected Konoha.

But the eyes. The blue eyes. The laughing and clear blue eyes Kakashi had always known were dull and lifeless.

"...Sensei..." He dropped to his knees, the blood on the ground seeping into his clothes.

"What happened to teamwork? And friendship?" Kakashi pounded the ground in anguish. "Team Seven… Is gone."

_I'm the last one left._

"Mr. Hatake.." He heard the voice as if it came from afar. "Mr Hatake!"

"KAKASHI!"

END OF FLASHBACK ------------------------------------------------

Kakashi blinked. Dumbledore was right in front of him, oblivious to his flashback and staring at Kakashi.

Kakashi averted his gaze and glanced at the students who were still murmuring.

"Can you believe his nerve?'

"Maybe he's really shy..."

"Why doesn't he take off his mask?! I don't see why he WANTS to look creepy!"

Kakashi sighed and took his hand to his mask. 'Stop _shaking_ dammit! Now is not the time for a breakdown.'

Kakashi took a deep breathe, "Dumbledore-sensei." Everyone stopped talking, as they leaned forward in silent anticipation.

Relieved that his voice wasn't shaking, Kakashi continued, "I am sorry for my defiance and I will take it off. Just not right now."

Dumbledore silenced the small murmurs of disappointment around the hall and raised his eyebrows but didn't question him, much to Kakashi's relief.

Turning around, Kakashi walked towards the Gryffindor table, where a bushy-haired girl gestured him to sit next to her. Considering his options, Kakashi reluctantly sat next to her. It wasn't that he didn't like girls, it was just that he didn't like that gleam in her eye. Kakashi sighed. _'It's the hair, isn't it?'_

During the silence that followed, Dumbledore coughed and said, "As I was saying," Dumbledore smiled at the sea of students before him, "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months an event which has not been held over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year!"

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

As everyone laughed, Kakashi cocked his head towards Dumbledore. _'Ah right, the Triwizard Tournament. This 'dangerous' tournament which was suppose to help connection between the wizard schools. An engenius idea indeed.'_

As everyone listened intendly, Kakashi zoned out, picking at the peculiar food placed in front of him and staring at the utensils. Forks. It was good that he used the sharingan for that exact problem in the Leaky Cauldron. If he didn't, he would probably be doomed.

"....tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Kakashi got up and was about to head off when the bushy haired girl walked up to him.

"Hi I'm Hermione! You must be Kakashi right? How are the schools in Japan?' She said innocently enough. Kakashi sighed and decided to humor her.

"They are.. different."

Before she could ask more questions, Professor McGonagall came up beside them.

'Mr Hatake, the Headmaster would like to see you now." She said sternly. Kakashi nodded once and left with a casual wave at Hermione.

Hermione stared at the retreating back. "Oi, Hermione! Hurry up!" Ron said. She jumped and followed Ron towards the Common Room.

---------------------------------------------------------

OKAY

Thats the end of CHP 1

Yeah its kinda boring but don't worry the next chapter will be (hopefully) better!!

This is my first fanfiction so I would appreciate some tips. They are warmly welcomed with chocolate chip cookies. :)

Unless you are allergic to chocolate so then you will be warmly welcomed with cotton candy!! xD

Ano = umm

Betsuni = It's nothing

Iie = No

Ja ne = Good bye

And arrgh, I changed it a lot from last time, and don't worry, I will update the CHP 4 soon. I'd say I was nearly done but that would be an understatement. So far I have about 30 pages in size 12 font and I'm only halfway done. I might have to make 'that' part into a separate chapter. *sweat drop*

Why am I wasting time changing this then? Because I realized it was poorly done! . and because of Vista and Parental Controls. *shudders* stupid time limit! Hehehe, you probably have no idea what I'm taking about xD


	2. Kakashi's First Day of School!

Chapter Two – Kakashi's First Day in School!

Hello! Here is chapter Two. :) Also, l made minor changes from CHP one, not that big of a change though

I thank you for the reviews! (2 so far!! :D) As my first fanfiction, they really mean a lot to me. VampireArgonian92 and Kakashifangirlnumber1000, thanks a lot :D

DISCLAIMER: NOOO, I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter in any way possible. :O

On with the story~!!!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kakashi walked casually into Dumbledore's office. He looked around to see 4 people watching him intently.

'_Aaah, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Alastor Moody,'_ Kakashi noted.

"You're half an hour late," snarled the greasy-haired, hooked nosed man on the right of Dumbledore.

"Well you see, on my way here, I saw a lost little puppy and decided to help it look for its owner."

Sweatdrop.

"Do you ACTUALLY believe we would believe such a pathe-.."

"Severus." Dumbledore smiled at Kakashi, "I don't believe now is the right time." Snape scowled but kept silent. "Now Mr. Hatake, concerning your school year in Hogwarts, I think 7th year should be believable enough, Sondaime did tell me you were young but I don't think any other year would be believable to one your age..."

Kakashi mentally sighed. "I don't think my age will be a problem."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Of course..." The teachers watched in amazement as he slowly and dramatically took of his dark hood, and then his ANBU mask.

Silvery white hair poked out from his head, it's wild thickness contradicting what they first assumed was because of old age. A secondary mask hiding most of his face and a black headband with the leaf symbol on it covering his left eye still couldn't completely cover the boy's youthful age.

The teachers stared at him in shock. 'What is there something on my nose?' Kakashi thought sarcastically.

'13. Oh my God, the guard protecting Harry Potter from _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ is probably around 13 years old.' McGonagall thought with shock. The room was filled with silence.

Kakashi coughed to annoyance at the understandably rude stares he got, "I am 14 years old and therefore able to pass as a 4th year, I believe that is the same year as Potter so putting me in that year would truly help this mission."

Dumbledore blinked in polite surprise, but Kakashi swore a look of shock, and _sympathy_ flashed across his face just a moment ago.

Mad-Eye Moody laughed uproariously, "Hahahahahaha, what a shocker! And here I thought you were a Death Eater disguised with a shrinking potion!"

Kakashi resisted the temptation to glare at him. _'Shinobi Rule #9: Do NOT show your emotions,' _Kakashi repeated in his head.

Snape himself kept silent.

Ruffling his silver hair, Kakashi looked towards Dumbledore who had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Dumbledore-sensei, is it possible for me to at least keep on my secondary mask?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. Kakashi mentally gritted his teeth. _'I do __**not**__ need your sympathy! _

Dumbledore looked down the boy who wore an expressionless face, regardless of his ANBU mask. "Hmm, there is no rule against it."

Kakashi bowed respectfully and disappeared in a _poof of smoke._

"Can we really trust a _boy_ to protect Potter?" Snape asked.

"Are you actually _worried_ for Harry, Severus?" Severus glared at Dumbledore as if challenging him to say that again.

"I agree with Snape, Dumbledore. He's only 14! How can we trust Kakashi himself and also trust him with the protection of Harry?" McGonagall said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Dumbledore took out a blank parchment and began writing in what the rest thought of as fancy gibberish.

"It is true that we don't know anything about him..." Moody growled softly.

Dumbledore looked up at the rest with a confident expression. "Have any of you been to Konoha? The place Kakashi came from?"

"......"

Dumbledore lowered his head and continued to write. "Exactly. If you had been there even for just an hour, you would understand to not underestimate the skills of a ninja."

**THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kakashi knew there was something wrong that morning. No, not just wrong, it was Kakashi's worst nightmare.

"Oh my God! Who's _he_?!"

"Is that Kakashi Hatake?! EEEEEK! HE'S SO CUTE!"

"Aww, he's scowling at us! Isn't he so adorable?!"

The group of 6th years pointed openly at Kakashi, now without his ANBU mask and sporting his wizard robes.

Kakashi glanced at them warily. If he didn't keep his guard up, those girls would either come too close for comfort, or even worse, _**glomp him.**_ _'Is this how sensei felt every time he past a particular large group of girls?' _He thought in exasperation.

Harry snorted in annoyance as a group of girls near him screamed distractingly as he tried to finish his particularly long essay he forgot to do during the summer.

To his deepest shame, Hermione herself had thrown away all her dignity and screamed along with the other girls when Kakashi first came in through the door. Harry and Ron had stared in disbelief until Hermione noticed her out-of-character action and sat back down with a deep blush.

Ron glared at the particular white head, "I can't believe we're sharing our dormitory with him! First he was known as the creepy exchange student, now the.." Ron changed his voice to a ridiculously high, fake, girly voice. "CUUTE LITTLE CHIBI EVERY GIRL DREAMS OF~~!"

Harry rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate to no avail. It was true that Kakashi had surprisingly been placed in their dormitory._ 'It's sort of suspicious even..'_

"_J_ealous, are we, Ronnykins?" Hermione shot back. "Though it is surprising that THAT, "Hermione barely managed to repress a small smile and Ron scowled. "Is how he really looks under that mask! It really changes his appearance!"

"Don't you think it's a tad suspicious?" Harry said, gritting his teeth in annoyance as another scream came from the _Slytherin_ table as Kakashi involuntarily let out a yawn. "I mean, an exchange student in a mask with a _**sword**_ who looks like both a murderer and a _**Death Eater**_ shows up to school and shows up in MY dormitory! After the quidditch incident, don't you think that's even a LITTLE suspici..." Harry stopped as Kakashi led his way towards them, a hint of annoyance evident on his usually emotionless face.

KAKASHI POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi reluctantly yawned and winced as another shriek echoed in his oversensitive eardrums. He glared up at Dumbledore who had an amused look on his face and silently mouthed_, "I hope you're happy Ojii-san." _Kakashi walked uncomfortably through the main hall. _'These clothes will wear me down. And I can't even carry a katana. Only a little wooden stick.'_ He scowled.

He cocked an ear towards the conversation Harry and co had. Did they honestly believe he couldn't hear them? He frowned at the next words. _'Well, at least Potter is smart enough to notice.'_

Making his way towards them, Harry _finally_ noticed him walking to where he was and stopped talking.

"Hello." Kakashi said, slightly surprised that his voice had a hint of annoyance in it.

"Hello Kakashi!" Hermione said brightly. The redhead just grumbled and Harry gave him a cautious wave.

Kakashi mentally huffed in exasperation. _'What a respectful bunch.' _"Can I sit here?" Kakashi gave his trademark eye-smile which sent more screams from the other tables.

"No... Ow! I mean, sure" said Ron as Hermione stomped down on his foot. Kakashi sat down and looked towards Harry who was rolling up a sheet of parchment. Kakashi sat down next to Harry.

All of a sudden, a hundred owls came flooding in through the windows. Harry looked wildly around the forest of grey and brown, and his face fell in disappointment at the lack of white. _'I guess Hedwig didn't return yet...'_

"Now Harry, why do you think of me as suspicious?" Kakashi said in a slightly dangerous tone.

Harry jumped, "You were listening?!" Hermione said in astonishment.

"Yes. And I suggest you stop for your own good."

"Are you threatening me?" Harry hissed.

Kakashi smirked, "Maybe." He stood up with an apple in one hand, and left without a word.

"Can you believe his nerve?" Ron quietly exclaimed. Hermione knit her eyebrows in confusion.

"How could he listen to.... There was no way that is possible!"

Harry narrowed his eyes. He was getting to the bottom of this mystery.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Kakashi dropped his apple core into the garbage can. 'Was that too much? If Harry digs up his background though, he WOULD be forced to kill him, and the mission would have been a failure.'

First period came without incident, and Kakashi used his small break to go back to the Dormitory again. Only after he arrived there did he realize he was supposed to be in 'Care of Magical Creatures.'

"Oh well."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Harry looked into the crates containing the Blast-Ended Shrewts.

'_Er...'_

"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we want to raise them?" said a cold voice.

Harry whipped around to see a smirking Malfoy, accompanied by the rest of Slytherin. He narrowed his eyes.

This would be a long class.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ron groaned, favouring his burnt arm. "I can't believe Kakashi skipped. Lucky him."

Harry rubbed a nasty cut on his arm that was slowly healing by Hagrid's spell. "Well, at least we have Divinations to look forward too." Harry said sarcastically.

They climbed up the ladder into the class.

"Good day," said the misty voice of Professor Trelawney. She blinked at Harry through her enormous glasses. "You are preoccupied, my dear," she said mournfully. "My inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worries are not..."

The sound of the trapdoor opening interrupted her, much to Harry's relief.

"Yo." Kakashi gave a lazy wave towards Professor Trelawney. "I'm afraid I got lost in the path of life.." The class sweat dropped, and to their amazement, Professor Trelawney shook her head thoughtfully as if she actually digested that pathetic excuse.

"Of course, the path of life can be very distracting... Mr Sakumo was it?" Professor Trelawney said in her mysterious voice.

Kakashi froze and the glare he gave her made the class shudder.

"Kakashi HA. TA. KE," he said slowly.

The professor blinked, oblivious to the touchy subject she had unknowingly stepped on. "Why of course I knew that! That was just my way of introducing you to your class! Surely the class doesn't know your name very well."

Harry shuddered as Kakashi slowly made his way towards the only available spot, next to him. He gave off waves of... Harry stared as Kakashi sat into his seat and opening his textbook with a loud snap.

'_He looked like he was going to __**kill her**__. Was Kakashi really an exchange student? Or was he a Death Eater? Or maybe....'_ Harry thought guardedly. _'Maybe he's something worse?'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

That concludes chapter 2! I would add more, but unfortunately, I have two exams tomorrow I haven't studied for yet. :)

The next upload might take a while, seeing as it's the dreaded exam week. . (wait maybe 3-4 days kays? Plz and ty!)

Review plz!

Ojii-san = old man

And to those who don't know, Sakumo is Hatake Sakumo, Kakashi's father.

THE NEXT CHP ~~~~~

Mad-Eye Moody's class :O

DETENTION :/

And.. yeah, thats right. Dragons!

BEWARE THE GORE :O


	3. The love of Apple Pie

Hey, chapter 3 is finally up! Woooo thank you to all of you readers who clicked on this story, and many thanks to the people who reviewed! my mind just swims with giddyness everytime I read them ^-^

and minor changes (and i mean one word minor) to this chapter, i made a few typos...

Oh and not sure if I said this before, but I recommend that you read Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (which I DO NOT own!) before reading this, or else it might not make sense since I skip a few HP scenes.

Anymoo, I'm really proud of this chp, I worked real hard on it ^(oo)^

**IM REAL SRY BOUT THIS **but unfortunately, the detention and dragons had to get cut off this chapter D: (narrowly dodges beer bottles thrown at me)

It was too long and would take me at least a few more days until I could finish it and I didn't want you guys to wait too long

Please don't worry too much! I'm typing it out as fast as I can without killing the quality,

(And typing out gore was pretty fun…)

So I bring you chapter 3

Beware of Gore and the repeated use of the f word (gasp! :O)

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_ Kakashi POV

Kakashi glared at the teacher. Blood pumping angrily through his head, he willed himself to sit down, he closed his eyes, shutting down any emotion.

'_Just breathe. Shinobi Rule9, Do not show your emotions.__'_Snapping his textbook open with a loud snap, he was barely aware of the pair of shocked eyes staring at him on his side. _'__I am __**not**__ my father. I will never be who he was.__'_Kakashi tried to read, but couldn't digest the words. _'__Just __**breathe**__.__'_Furrowing his eyebrows slightly, he tried to concentrate again, but now a voice beside him made him lose focus again.

"Ka-kakashi..?"

"What?!" Kakashi snapped, whipping his head towards his neighbour. It was Harry. Harry Potter, staring at him in distrust, and a bit of.. Fear? Kakashi recognized those eyes, the eyes in every single living 'target' that he had killed. The eyes that openly say:

Deceitful. Evil. A killer.

Not that he wasn't.

Staring back at those eyes, Kakashi started, realizing that he had inadvertently HAD shown his emotions, Harry had seen the bloodthirsty look he had given the oblivious teacher.

_Oh crap._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You need something?" Kakashi asked casually, twirling his quill like as if thinking to kill was an everyday thing.

Harry blinked. Kakashi had changed from pissed into seemingly calm in one fluent moment. _'__Was he just imagining things? No, it__'__s not possible to imagine something like __**that.**__'_

"No, nothing."

"Don't bother me then." Kakashi said, returning his gaze back towards his textbook.

Harry turned around towards Ron, thoughts wildly jumping around in his head. _'__What was with that look? She only just forgot his name, she does that all the time? Why would he KILL someone for that?!? There__'__s no other way, Kakashi is a Death Eater.__'_He was about to poke Ron and whisper his suspicions towards Kakashi, but stopped, remembering what happened the last time they had talked about him. Kakashi had heard.. _Somehow_. Reluctantly drawing his hand away from Ron's shoulder, Harry slumped in his chair. He would have to wait for the end of the day.

The class passed through in a slow pace, and Harry tried to focus to no avail. Finally, half an hour later, the bell rang.

"Miserable old bat," said Ron bitterly as they stepped down the many stairs of the tower. That'll take all weekend, that will…Ow! Huh, Harry? Oi, leggo!"

"Shut up, Ron! We need to talk, somewhere _he_ isn't," Harry whispered urgently. Catching Harry's tone, Ron stopped struggling and followed Harry back towards the common room.

Hermione spotted them from the crowd. "How was divina -..Harry?!" She blinked at the expression on Harry's face.

"Not right now Hermione!" Harry mouthed, nearly running off towards the common room. Ron passed by the bewildered Hermione, giving her an apologetic look.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" Harry groaned in frustration. Now was _not_ the time for a dumb blonde, stupid, little -

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet, and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed Entrance Hall could hear. "Listen to this!"

----------------------------------

Kakashi bounded down the stairs, intending to follow Harry and Ron. He cursed at his mistake, how could he let himself be seen like that? He had to clear Harry's suspicions before the matter could get out of hand. Scowling at the thick crowd near the Main Hall, he tried to pass through it until he heard a voice.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - If you can call it a house! You mother could do with losing weight, couldn't she?" He continued, taunting Harry and Ron, who was shaking furiously.

'_So this is a Slytherin.__' _Kakashi mused. He disregarded the incident before him, turning to leave towards the Gryffindor common room. _'__He at least, did one thing useful, Harry is nicely distracted.__'_

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" said another voice, stopping him as he curiously listened. "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Kakashi smirked at the look on the blond. _'__Hahahaha, the Slytherin got pwned.__'_He narrowed his eyes though, when the blond swiftly took out his wand, brandishing it at Harry's turned back…

Fingering his kunai under his robes, Kakashi briefly debated what to do when a loud noise and screams interrupted his thoughts.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Kakashi blinked once down at Moody limping dramatically towards Harry, wand in hand, and down at the white weasel shivering exactly where the Slytherin was before.

'_Transfiguration, interesting.__'_Kakashi thought, a little disappointed he didn't have his sharingan out right now. '_It would be interesting to know that, could be useful_.' Relaxing his tense pose, and turning his head away from the weasel, Kakashi began to calmly walk back towards the common room again, inwardly laughing the scene. _'__Karma works in beautiful ways.__'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

"..Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret.."

Harry and Hermione both laughed, and Hermione began doling beef casserole onto each of their plates.

'_I guess the Death Eater news will have to wait,__'_Harry thought dryly, sighing as his stomach grumbled, screaming in his head one word over and over again.

'**PIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIE..****'**

Harry grimaced at the beef casserole on his plate, listening to his stomach's wishes and grabbing a slice of apple pie. Digging in, he watched Hermione eat at top speed again.

"Don't tell me you're going back to the library this evening?" said Harry.

"Got to," said Hermione thickly and departed.

Fred and George took her seat.

"Moody! How cool is he?" said Fred.

"Beyond cool." George affirmed.

"Super cool!" said Lee, sitting down as well. Ron leaned in, interested in their lesson.

Harry tuned out of the conversation, absentmindedly eating his awesome apple pie. He glanced quickly around the Gryffindor table, puzzled at Kakashi's disappearance. He wasn't the only one though. Girls wearing what appeared to be enormous heart-shaped pins with a large blown up picture of Kakashi on it, were looking around the table in disappointment. _'__Okaay, that__'__s just too weird.__'_

Harry tore his gaze away and thought of the matter at hand._'__Before I can prove that Kakashi was a Death Eater, I need more evidence, more information.__'_Harry frowned, stabbing at his pie in frustration. _'__But how do you get information from an enigma who keeps so much to himself, he has a headband over one eye, and a mask covering most of his face?__'_

_------------------------------------------- Kakashi POV_

The next few days passed without great incident. Kakashi was relieved that Harry had refrained from telling Ron about the Divinations incident, but he had to be cautious. Kakashi walked quickly towards his Defence against the Dark Arts class, arriving only 2 minutes after the late bell, putting his past lates in shame.

Kakashi was honestly curious about that class, he was interested in how wizards defend themselves. The only offensive spell he really knew that the wizards do was Stupefy, but that couldn't be a spell they actually relied on against enemies! That would have been…. _Too nice._

Kakashi walked in just as Ron said, "…the Imperius curse, or something?"

"Yo," Kakashi said, waving an arm towards everyone. "Sorry I'm late, some stalkers was following me, and I ran all around the school trying to lose them."

Moody sweat dropped. "Just sit down Hatake." he growled slightly.

He reached into a drawer, taking out a jar of big spiders. Kakashi watched, fascinated, as he muttered, "Imperio," and made it cartwheel and tap dance. Kakashi tuned out as Moody spoke, just watching the spider roll over and over…

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!" Moody barked suddenly, and Kakashi jumped in spite of himself. _'What a nutcracker,' _he thought irritably.

Hermione raised her hand and so did another person, a chubby and timid-looking Gryffindor called Netball or something.

"There's one - the Cruciatus curse,' said Netball in a small voice. Kakashi watched curiously as Moody took out another spider. After swelling it with a spell he cried, "Crucio!"

Kakashi watched as the spider rolled in agony. 'A torture spell,' he mused, and continued to calmly watch it.

"Stop it!" said Hermione suddenly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in confusion but followed her gaze towards Netball, who was shaking in obvious discomfort. _'Ouch, he doesn't look so good.'_

"Right… anyone know any others?" Moody said quickly.

Kakashi glanced around the room pretty sure of the next curse. '_First it was a unwilling obedience or submission spell, then a torture spell, the next one was probably.. Death. But how would the spider die? In a painful flame that would burn it to a crisp? It was obviously something very bad since the class is dead silent.'_

He watched as Moody took out the last spider, waited in expectance for the spider's cruel death.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared. There was a flash of blinding green light and the spider rolled over, dead.

Kakashi blinked. '_Just like that? No pain? No anything? A quick and painless death and the whole class was afraid of it?!'_

Kakashi tried to contain his laughter at the simple death but gave an unwilling small chuckle.

The class glanced at Kakashi in sympathy, mistaking the chuckle for a pained sob.

"Not nice," Moody said calmly. "Not pleasant." (Kakashi almost lost it there.) "And there's no counter-curse. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

The class stared at Harry in silence, who flushed in embarrassment, and in the silence, Kakashi couldn't help it, he laughed.

Harry glared at the laughing boy in disbelief.

"What the FUCK is your problem?!" Harry exclaimed, disturbed and pissed at the laughter coming from Kakashi.

------------------------ Harry POV

"What the FUCK is your problem?!" Harry exclaimed. He seethed inwardly at Kakashi. _'__Was the Death Eater so sick minded he would laugh at the death of something or someone else?!__'_

Kakashi stopped laughing with some effort. "Aaa, sorry. I just don't get what the fuss is all about." He explained.

If Harry was mad before, he was Hulk-Angry now! "How can you fuckin' LAUGH?!" Harry said, storming up near Kakashi who had just simply raised an eyebrow.

"A flash of light and the spider was dead," Kakashi stated, a boredom tone evident in his voice. "_Painless. _Please, that spider should be fortunate to have such a simple death like that."

The class watched in astonishment, or in Moody's case, amusement, as the pair argued.

"MY MUM AND DAD GOT KILLED BY THAT SPELL! How can YOU say it was SIMPLE!?! **YOUR **PARENTS DIDN'T DIE!" Harry roared and fisting his hand, came up to punch Kakashi, right in the face.

Kakashi reacted. Moving in a white blur, he easily dodged the punch to Harry's surprise, and gripped Harry's hand in a vice-like grip.

"Stop drowning yourself in self-pity, _Potter_." Kakashi muttered, his eyes glaring dangerously. "My parents DID die, but not from a stupid, painless, _spell_." Kakashi said, his voice so low that only Harry could hear.

Harry shook with uncontrolled fury, and said the first thing on his mind, "So I guess your father died protecting you too, " Harry said sarcastically, his voice wavering with fury. "Or maybe he just disappeared and was found hanging from a tree branc-"

CRASH. In a burst of speed, Kakashi grabbed the nearest object next to him, a glass vial, and viciously threw it at Harry's face.

Harry staggered into a chair from the pain and broken glass on his face, gritting his teeth in frustration, oblivious to the class who gasped and Hermione screaming at them to stop.

"FUCK YOU!" Harry brandished his wand, pointing it at Kakashi who had frozen. Then Harry caught a look at his face.

Kakashi was shaking. His breathes came in laboured gasps and his eyes met Harry, an array of emotion flickered openly on his face for just a split second.

In that second, Harry knew he had gone too far.

------------------------------ Kakashi First Person POV

Crack.

The invulnerable wall around me was breaking, threatening to shatter at any moment. I screwed my eyes shut, blocking out the voices, the memories…

'No, no, no… Shinobi Rule.. Number 9.. Never.. Show……" My mind reeled in effort to keep the wall up, and a wave of dizziness threatened to knock me out.

The wall effortlessly blew apart, fragments exploding from it embedding deep into my skin. The world in my mind pounced at the now helpless figure among the rubble.

And my world came crashing down.

----------------------------------------------------------- flashback

**I was 5 at that time.**

"Father..?" The house was silent as usual, but it was just too quiet. Eerily so.

I tip toed into his father's room. It was empty. Puzzled, I began to search the house but stopped at the Family room. _'__Father would __**never**__ be in here.. He never came here after mother died but I have to check__…'_

**After a mission gone wrong, my father, the White Fang, once the pride of the village, was now a disgrace. **

I froze, my small hand on the door handle. Small gasps were heard on the other side and a dark, warm, substance seeped out from under the door.

_Blood._

Eyes widening in horror, I slammed open the door.

A man was kneeling on the ground, a small sword cutting him open through the stomach.

There was liquid goop, stomach fluids everywhere _- bubbling - acidic - messy- _burning my nose like I would never imagine it would be- rapidly soaking into the man's white robes. Blood and intestines pooled out over him, strewn on his shaking thighs. The smell nearly made me gag, but my body remained unmoved as I slowly made eye contact with the still breathing man.

The face was like a porcelain doll, with pale white skin from loss of blood, and bags under dark, and lifeless eyes that were slowly clouding over. The man coughed, sending a spray of rich, red blood that splattered on the ground, sprinkling on my paling face.

'_No.._'

"F-Father.."

I stumbled towards him, slipping on the blood that painted the room a dark red. Lying numbly on the floor, tasting the salty, metallic flavour of my own flesh and blood, I screwed my eyes and made a faint, horrified noise.

'_This has to be a dream.__'_

The corpse opened his mouth, closed it without speaking, and with effort, tried again. "Uhn," he gurgled. Another cough shook throughout his body and he vomited.

" 'Kashi…" The corpse rasped, smiling calmly. "I am.. So proud.. of you.." The new combined smell of bile mixed with blood woke me up from my stupor, and I touched my father's hands. The warm reassuring hand I remembered felt like ice under my trembling fingers.

'_This can__'__t__…__ real.__'_

**No, it **_**was**_** real. The **_**tanto**_** sticking out of his bleeding body was real. The **_**blood**_** and **_**bile**_** that had coated my face and bleached my hair red was real. The **_**happy and content smile **_**he wore was real****…****. But our promise..**

"Please.." I begged, pulling down his mask and sniffing, tears streaming down my horrified face. "You promised, Father…"

_**It was the only thing that was fake.**_

"Sakina…." Sakumo said softly, speaking to his dead wife, oblivious to my presence. Swaying slightly, he smiled through the pain in his eyes and the last light in there flickered. He tilted- agonizingly slowly, almost gracefully- and fell into my arms.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

I tried to push him off me in a spastic movement, and the his amount of blood loss made him light as a child. I finally managed to wriggle out from underneath the body, the effort accelerating my already erratic breathes. The body slowly slid to the floor with a solid thud. My hands shook so badly.. I couldn't stop even if I tried.

I think I screamed, but I couldn't tell. The echo of the sound of the body sliding to the floor rang in my head, refusing the sound waves that slammed into my eardrums.

Thud,

Thud,

Thud.

------------------------------------------ end of flashback.. Harry POV

"OKAY, THAT'S IT. 80 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!" Moody snarled. "I'll see you two after class." He growled, both of his eyes on Harry and Kakashi. The class walked hesitantly at the door, murmuring and giving Harry furtive glances. Ron looked at Harry in disbelief and Hermione gave Kakashi one worried look before the rest of the class left out the door.

"GET TO IT!" Moody roared. Soon, the room was silent.

Kakashi stood exactly where he was, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed.

Harry's mind was in turmoil. 'What was with Kakashi's expression before?!' He thought back to what he said.. '_**Or maybe he just disappeared and was found hanging from a tree branc -**__**'**_Harry's heart sank. _'__Oh my God. I can__'__t believe I said that.__'_ He gave a guilty look at Kakashi who ignored him, staring defiantly at Mad-Eye Moody with emotionless eyes.

Mad-Eye Moody stared at both of them, barely holding back his anger. "To think that two Gryffindors would actually be Slytherins in disguise." He muttered. Harry looked shamefully at the floor and Kakashi didn't even twitch. "Detention, for _both _of you. Tonight." Moody silenced Harry's protest with a growl. _'__How am I going to finish my Divination homework now?!__'_ Harry thought glumly.

"Considering that you are allowed out of the hospital wing though," He continued. Harry looked up, a look of confusion on his face. Moody snorted. "Don't tell me you can't feel the glass embedded on your face, Potter. You're bleeding all over your robes." Harry blinked, and touched his face gingerly. A spasm of pain shot back and Harry grimaced. Sure enough, his face was a bloody mess.

"Can I go now?" said an expressionless voice.

Moody's brilliant blue eye rested on Kakashi. "You're going to the infirmary too. You look real pale Hatake." Kakashi narrowed his eyes but couldn't deny it.

"If Madam Pomfrey makes you stay the night, switch the detention to Monday night." Moody finished and with a swish of a cloak and a few clunks of wood hitting stone, he left out the door, leaving Kakashi and Harry in an awkward silence.

Harry opened his mouth but closed it, not knowing what to say.

'_Just say sorry dammit!__'_His good side of his conscience said sternly.

'_Why do I owe him an apology?!__'_retorted the evil side.

'_Well,__'_the first voice said, _'__Didn__'__t you see his expression?! WELL?!__'_

'_He insulted them. I__'__m not saying anything.__'_

'_You__'__re so full of yourself!__'_

'_I am NOT saying anything!!__'_

'_JUST DO IT__'_

'_DON__'__T WANNA.__'_

'_YOU WILL OR I__'__LL SPANK YOU SO MANY TIMES__…"_

'_EEEEEEEEEEK!__'_

"IM SORRY OKAY?!" Harry shouted in panic, whirling his head towards Kakashi who…. Wasn't there.

'_**Wow**__, you__'__re such an idiot__'_

'_Oh shut up.__'_

'_Wait, aren__'__t we suppose to go somewhere__…__?__'_

'_The hospital wing, stupid.__'_

'_Oh__…__. Right..__'_

Harry walked in an agonizing pace towards the hospital wing, ignoring the shocked stares he got from his bleeding face.

Finally, he arrived at the door. Before he could knock the door speedily swung open.

"Oh Merlin! What happened to you? Your friend told me that someone else was coming as well…" Madam Pomfrey scolded, herding him to one of the beds as she began dabbing potions and spells on his face.

Harry snorted at the "your friend" part, but winced as she dabbed a particularly bright pink potion that stung his skin. "Where's Kakashi?"

"In that bed right beside you." She said promptly, pointing to a bed with plain white curtains drawn over it. "I gave him a sleeping potion so he's sleeping right now."

"You mean we both have to stay the night?!" Harry yelped. His hopes of finishing his Divinations homework quickly died away.

"Of course! It'll take forever to take the glass out, even with magic! Plus, the potion works better overnight." Madam Pomfrey said, as she handed him some pyjamas. "Kakashi didn't seem hurt at all, just exhausted, and he flat out refused to remove his mask!" She tutted, and then whisked out a purple potion, motioning Harry to drink it.

Realizing that it was a sleeping potion like Kakashi's, Harry slipped in his pyjamas, and downed the whole glass, immediately feeling drowsy. Collapsing on the bed, Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_A blanket of stars._

_I tore my gaze away from the window, eyes resting on a cloaked figure kneeling on the cold stone floor._

"_Well?__"__ I rasped icily. _

"_M-my Lord,__"__ the teen stammered. __"__The boy, Kay-kay-shee..__"__ He licked his lips nervously, trying to say the foreign name. __"__..Is doing his job very well but I__'__m afraid that it could take l-longer to reach Hogwarts and deliver the note.__"_

_I mentally scowled. "Wormtail" I hissed. Another man in a black robe stepped forward. _

"_Yes, milord?"_

"_Send in Mo and Hartly, those two new people under the imperius curse. Tell them to try and infiltrate Hogwarts." I laughed at his confused face. "I want to see Hogwart's new defence." _

"_If, b-by chance they do s-successfully infiltrate Hogwarts.." Wormtail began._

"_Oh please Lucius, do you really expect that they will? I have no use for two __**children **__anymore. Hmm, I'd like you to follow them as well." Wormtail gave me a shocked face. "Oh, don't worry. When they fail, kill them on the spot and return back." Wormtail gave a shaken bow and left._

_Turning my head towards the cowering teen at my feet, I hissed,__"__Do not mention this to anyone. Talk, even once, about our spy and my plan will fail.__"_

"_Don__'__t worry, my Lord! I won__'__t tell a soul!!__"__ The man bowed, relief evident in his voice._

_I smiled down at the man. __'__On second thought,__'__ I mused, raising my wand. Seeing the action, the man widened his eyes in horror._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!!__"__ I laughed at the pitiful corpse on the floor._

"_Wormtail__…"__ I whispered disdainfully. A hunched up man in the corner of the dark room jumped. _

"_Y-Yes Milord..? W-what can I d-do -__"_

"_Stop stammering,__"__ I hissed and the man fell silent. __"__Now fetch Nagini, supper is ready.__"_

_The hunched man bowed quickly and scampered away, leaving me alone in the room. I was in a good mood. After waiting years for this, a few more extra days couldn__'__t __possible hurt. Smiling evilly, I did something that always cheered me up that was kept a __**strict **__secret from everyone else. _

_Checking that there__'__s no one around, I smirked evilly and began to laugh maniacally. __"__MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!__"_

_Nagini came in just then and stared at her master. Hey, it wasn__'__t everyday you get to see an evil baby of a master laughing maniacally._

------------------------------

Kakashi woke up in the middle of the night to evil laughter. _'I only slept for a few hours apparently..' _he mused. Yawning, Kakashi rubbed his right eye sleepily. Then, it finally sunk in.

I woke up to WHAT?!

Kakashi swiftly got up, pulling away the curtains to meet a very bizarre scene indeed.

Harry Potter, was clutching his scar in obvious pain, rolling around in his bed, laughing maniacally with pure glee written on his face. Drool spat out from the side of his mouth, adorning his pillow with many little wet spots.

'_Uh, wtf?__'_

Walking up to the insane Potter, Kakashi shuddered as he remembered what happened. _'__That son of a bitch.__'_Deciding to vent his anger a little, Kakashi smirked and fisted his hand.

------------------------------ NORMAL POV

"ARGH!" Harry woke up to pain. Pain from his scar that was throbbing like mad and pain from someone who punched his face.

Harry sat up with a jolt, relieved that his headache was lessening although his cheek was burning like hell. Man, the guy sure packs a punch. He glared at Kakashi, confused by the slightly amused look he gave him.

"Uhh, what?" Harry groaned, clutching his abused head. "And why did you have to punch me?!?"

"You were laughing manically in your sleep, you insane baka."

Harry flushed in embarrassment but then his eyes widened in shock as he remembered the dream. _'__It was just like that time__…__ They mentioned Kakashi and..__'_Harry paled_. 'His dream proved it, Kakashi was a Death Eater. And he__'__s here__…__ to kill me? No, my last dream during the summer said that Voldemort didn__'__t want me dead.. What the hell is going on?!'_ I glared suspiciously at Kakashi.

Kakashi cocked his head at Harry's sudden mood change. First embarrassed and now he was glaring daggers at him. Well, not that he hadn't before.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Well, aren't you going to say something?"

Harry blinked in panic as he thought furiously for an excuse, "Uhh, I was plotting the demise of Malfoy, that blonde git. Remember?" He said weakly.

Kakashi closed his eyes. "Not what I meant. I meant Moody's class…" He trailed off. Harry began to sweat.

'_Oh __**fuck**__, I forgot to apologize.__'_

'_Why the HELL should you apologize to a DEATH EATER.__'_

'_Well, uh.. Love thy enemy?__'_

'_Listen to me man, __**you can**__**'**__**t trust a Death Eater**__**…**__'_

"What's to say," Harry snapped, listening to his dark side. "Why should I apologize to _someone like you_." He added, hatred evident in his voice.

If it were possible, Kakashi's eyes grew even colder and emotionless than they were before. He closed his eyes.

"Someone like me, huh?" Kakashi said, smiled softly, although the action didn't reach his dark eye. Turning his back on Harry's confused expression, Kakashi grabbed his things and paused at the door.

"I guess you're right," Kakashi muttered quietly and left out the door.

Kakashi made his way back towards the dormitory, his mind racing at what just happened.

"_Why should I apologize to someone like you.__"_

Kakashi mentally kicked himself. What was he _thinking_?! Actually expecting an apology like any other fucking person.

"I don't deserve it."

Kakashi numbly walked towards the dormitory. The only ones left in the common room, the red haired and the bushy haired ones, jumped at his arrival.

"What?" Kakashi said shortly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital wing?" Hermione said timidly.

"Couldn't sleep." He answered and disappeared into his dormitory.

Hermione stared in confusion at the white blur that retreated upstairs. The moment their eyes met, Hermione inwardly shuddered.. His eyes were.. Dead. There was no other way to describe it. What could've happened in one day to make him like that?

Kakashi changed quickly into his ANBU uniform. Donning his mask, he leapt out the window into the slight drizzle outside. Running chakra into the soles of his feet, he ran vertically down the stone tower.

Arriving at a thicket of trees, he brandished 4 shuriken, viciously throwing them at an unfortunate tree. _'I need a distraction,' _Kakashi thought bitterly. _'What better way than to train?'_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Harry stared confused at the closed door, his anger slightly ebbing away. 'I don't deserve it? That was definitely not the reaction he expected..'

Making his way back towards his bed, Harry tried to get some sleep to no avail, the recent events hammering in his mind like nails.

"To heck with this!" Harry exclaimed and after fitting back into his robes, he impatiently left the hospital wing.

Ron and Hermione looked up bewildered from their homework, to an annoyed Harry walking through the portrait door. Hermione carried what seemed to be a small box.

"Hey Harry!" Ron said, waving his hand lazily towards him, busy writing gibberish for his Divinations homework. "That sure was some fight, eh?"

"What happened Harry?! You look pale as a ghost!" Hermione exclaimed, dropping her quill.

Harry rubbed his sore face angrily. "I had a dream about Voldemort." He said shortly. "Y'know, like the one during the summ-"

"WHAT?!" Hermione shrieked. Ron gaped, forgetting that Harry said the V-word in his shock as well.

"Well…" Harry began. "I was having this dream about.." Ron glared at him and Harry rolled his eyes. " _-him. _Anyway, he was talking about _Kakashi_ and how he was doing his _job_ very well." He hissed.

Harry stopped, seeing their reactions. Ron gave Harry an Oh-my-god-wtf look and Hermione just froze, her face white as snow.

"T-that can't be possible!" Hermione whispered. "K-kakashi can't be a-a.."

"A Death Eater…" Ron finished numbly.

"Kakashi is s-such a.." Hermione began, collapsing on a nearby sofa chair.

"A what?" Harry snorted. "A cute little white haired chibi who would never hurt a soul?"

Ron shook his head shamefully when Hermione nodded.

"She's in denial" Ron muttered but glanced at Harry skeptfully. "You reckon Kakashi is actually a Death Eater though? Think 'bout it!! He's, what, our age?"

Before Harry could reply, a soft _tap_, _tap_, was heard near the window.

"Hedwig!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi breathed in the cold air. He felt a little pang of pity at the toppled trees surrounding him, a victim of his harsh training. Adjusting his mask, he was about to head back towards the school when his sensitive ears caught something.

_Rustle._

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. No students were allowed at this time of night. And what teacher would be out near the Forbidden Woods? There was only one answer left.

_Enemy._

"Come out," Kakashi said calmly.

A teenager slowly clambered out from the darkness of the woods. He was tall, with short, brown hair, and a large assortment of freckles. A black cloak covered him from the rain, and Kakashi noted the wand openly held in the right hand.

'Death Eater,' Kakashi noted grimly.

Suddenly, the teenager slid down to his feet. "Please!" he sobbed. "Get me away from that Voldemort! I'll do anything!" He cried piteously, smirking inside at Kakashi's surprised face.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Kakashi widened his eyes in surprise as a green jet hit his back and he toppled forward.

Another Death Eater that had sneaked up behind Kakashi smirked at the toppling wizard. "Hehehehe, guess you didn't see that coming, huh, mudbloo -HUH?"

Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke that quickly cleared, leaving behind..

A log.

"WTF?" The tall Death Eater cried, abandoning his act. They both looked around in confusion.

"**Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique!"**

The two Death Eaters cried out in surprise as they were suddenly pulled down from under them. With only their heads above ground, they exchanged glances of fear and struggled uselessly. They were effectively trapped.

"Well, well, well.." A voice behind them mused. "That was too easy.."

Kakashi leaped out from the branches of a tree. He dramatically brandished two kunai and smiled wickedly.

"Tell me, why are you here?"

From the cover of the trees, Wormtail, in his animagus form, watched in awe. '_A 14 year old kid just wiped them out like they were pathetic noobs!'_ Shaking out of his stupor, the rat changed back into normal form, and muttered, **"**_**Sectumsempra!" **_

Kakashi whirled around at the sound, and dodged the spell. Instinctually, he drew his katana from his back, and viciously threw it at the area the sound came from, earning a squeak of pain.

Two new screams of pain were heard from the two heads on the ground, and Kakashi glanced at them.

The two heads were twitching in pain, the spell making cruel slashes adorning their face. Blood, contrasting brightly against their pale skin, oozed onto the ground, and a white liquid mess, like clear, runny jello, trickled slowly down their agonized faces.

'One of them is going to be blind,' Kakashi noted, unfazed by the gore in front of him.

"K-Kyla…." one of them rasped. Kakashi frowned, and taking aim, he swiftly threw two kunai at the pitiful bodies/heads on the ground.

He turned his head away from the sound of metal hitting flesh, and sighed. He looked quickly, combing his eyes through the thicket of the trees. Cautiously, he walked towards the trees, the only sign of a person being there was the blood on the katana sticking through the ground. _'Strange… He just disappeared.' _

Turning his head back towards the mangled corpses, he quickly retrieved the kunai from their blood-stained foreheads with a bit of effort - they were stuck in pretty deeply. Wiping the bright red liquid and other who-knows-what on the sodden grass, Kakashi briefly wondered what would happen if someone saw these corpses before he could properly -

"OH MERLIN!"

'_Oh well.'_

Kakashi looked up to two wizards, McGonagall and Snape, running towards him.

McGonagall, turning a little green at the sight in front of her, tried to focus her attention on the white-haired boy in front of her, though that didn't really help. Blood adorned the ANBU uniform like a Christmas tree, and bits of flesh hung limply on the emotionless mask.

She nearly threw up.

"…."

Snape spoke instead in her silence, preferring to close his eyes at the sight as well. "Explain, Hatake." He said, struggling to sound calm.

"Two intruders, Death Eaters if I may say, attempted to get into in battle against me. After I immobilized them, another figure in the trees attempted to kill them," Kakashi said evenly. "I lost the figure in the woods and killed them to spare them a painful death," He continued, jabbing a thumb casually over his shoulder towards the two mangled bodies.

Waiting for a response, and getting none, Kakashi continued. "I'll be in Dumbledore's office to give him the details." Getting up, he walked past the two frozen wizards. "I trust you'll clean this up." :]

Snape's only response was to barf out his apple pie.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Kakashi walked quickly back towards the common room in his now blood-free ANBU uniform. He yawned. It must be getting close to 10:45 now. Everybody should probably be in bed now.

-----FLASHBACK

Kakashi stopped in front of the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

"VampireArgonian92," Kakashi muttered. (1)

"As you wish," the gargoyle said, and lazily allowed Kakashi entrance up towards the office. Kakashi walked up the stairs. Opening the door, he found the office quite empty. 'Great.' Kakashi thought, mentally rolling his eyes. 'He must be asleep right now.'

Deciding to leave him a note, Kakashi leapt into the office. He curiously looked around at the snoring portraits of past Headmasters adorning the walls, and his eyes settled on a small bird.

The bird was, magnificent and seemed to _glow_ with heat. A red and gold plumage decorated it, with long, elegant tail feathers fluttering underneath. Intense, golden eyes looked deeply into his own, matching his own curiosity. Suddenly, it stretched it's fiery wings and perched happily on his shoulders.

Kakashi's eyes softened as the strange bird nuzzled his hair, warm and comforting to the touch. Reaching out a hand, he stroked the radiant feathers, simply mesmerized by the colour.

Suddenly, Kakashi heard a chuckle coming from behind him. "Consider yourself privileged Kakashi! Fawkes has never taken a sudden liking to a stranger before.. Well, except myself." Dumbledore came in through the door, dressed in his usual array of purple robes, a slice of pie in one hand.

Dumbledore chuckled again at Kakashi's bemused expression. "Oh, I went to get a midnight snack. My dear stomach kept screaming for pie all night."

Kakashi nodded uncertainly, and returned to stroking Fawkes. "Dumbledore-san, the reason I came up here is -"

"Oh, I heard it from Professor Snape," Dumbledore said, waving a hand. "We met near the washroom apparently, and he told me what had happened. All I'd like to do is ask a few questions."

Kakashi nodded in confirmation.

"Did you happen to see the figure in the woods?"

"No, Dumbledore-san."

"Would you like me to take out all that blood on you? It is kind of, how you say, bothersome."

Kakashi blinked, as if seeing himself for the first time. " Aaa, hai."

"Scourgify" Dumbledore said, raising his wand and the blood magically disappeared.

"Thank you.. Is that all the questions?"

"No, no, dear boy. Now, where was I..? Oh yes, did you kill the two men?"

"The man in the woods fatally wounded them, and I finished the job."

"Do you like apple pie, Kakashi?"

"Aaa, no, I don't like swee -wait, what?!"

Dumbledore chuckled again. "Oh nothing. Anyway, because of this incident, I'm afraid we'll have to be more alert at all times. Is there a way for you to guard the school from now on partly during the night..?"

"I can do it all night" Kakashi offered.

"Well, thank you, Kakashi."

"Is that all?"

"Why yes. Good night, sweet dreams. :]"

Kakashi gave Dumbledore a perplexed face, but bid him good night as well, and left the door.

Dumbledore took a bite of his apple pie. "Oh dear, I forgot to mention to him. A request from Sarutobi….." He smiled softly at the letter he brandished out.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_How are you my friend? Thank you for the letter. I thought it would surprise you by Kakashi's age but I am sorry if it may have caused you inconvenience. How is Kakashi doing? I've sadly received no letters from him. _

_Anyway, if you are interested, I'd like a request. Tell Kakashi that I would like him to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Register him from Konoha academy…._

_------------------------------------------------- END OF FLASHBACK_

"Balderdash" Kakashi muttered, and the common room portrait swung open. (2)

To his slight surprise, there was a small commotion in the nearly empty common room.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were having a heated discussion. Harry had just hit himself on the forehead with his fist, jolting a snow white owl near him.

"I shouldn't've told him!" Harry said furiously.

"Shouldn't've told who?" Kakashi said curiously. The trio jumped, as if finally noticing the person near the common room door.

"Nothing," Ron said quickly. "Just a le -. OH MY GOD."

Kakashi stared, mystified by Ron's reaction. "What?"

Hermione stared in horror, and pointed openly at Kakashi. Or more specifically, at his back. Kakashi followed her gaze, landing on his katana. _'Oh, shit.'_

Dumbledore had wiped away all trace of blood on his clothes, but the blood on his katana was still there, openly dripping the bright red liquid onto the carpet.

Kakashi ran through his mind for an excuse. "Aaa, that. You see, in my old school, we were taught differently. Because of that, I went to train in the Forbidden Woods so I won't get sloppy. During that time, I encountered some, uh, monsters there. And voila!"

There was a dead silence. Kakashi sweat dropped. _'I don't think they believe that.. Only one choice left.. RETREAT!'_

"Well, I'm tired." Kakashi said cheerfully. "Good night!" And before the trio could say a word, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

"You believe me now?" Harry said, breaking the silence. "That _'cute little chibi' _came in here, wearing what he wore when he first got here, and blood, yes, BLOOD, on that sword he always wears!" Ron and Hermione nodded dumbly, their mind still comprehending the scene they had just saw.

Hermione swallowed. "I have an idea… I think I know where we can get information and evidence against Kakashi."

Ron and Harry stared at her. "Well..?!?" Harry said.

"The Kakashi Fan Club." She whispered dramatically. (3)

"The Kaka -what?!" Ron said, bemused.

"The Kakashi Fan Club. A group of girls who claim that they know everything about Kakashi." Hermione explained. "They know **a lot **about Kakashi, lots of pointless things like his favourite color and such, but I heard that the leader, Sky Mandarine, a 3rd year from Ravenclaw, knows even more about Kakashi, even information about where he came from!"

"And how do you know this?" Harry asked, awe evident on his face, previously forgetting the scrunched up letter from Sirius in his hand.

"Well," Hermione said nervously.

"Answer, Hermione!" Ron grinned.

"I used to be part of it!" Hermione said, blushing furiously. "But after Harry nearly punched Kakashi in Moody's class, they kicked me out."

Ron laughed uproariously. "Hahahahaha, YOU were part of a stalker club?!"

Harry stared at Hermione, not sure whether to laugh or apologize. "So we have to join that group?" He said, ignoring Ron who was now doubled up on the floor. (Otherwise known as rofl)

"Well, there's a catch." Hermione said, smirking knowingly.

Ron stopped laughing at he saw that smirk. "What?"

"It's an all girl's club."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**The next day…**_

"I heard that Potter had a fight with Kakashi!!"

"Yeah, I was there! Harry even tried to punch him.." =(

"Hahahaha, you should've seen him face afterwards, it was all messed up. That's what he gets for messing with the adorable Kakashi~~!" ^-^

Ignoring them, Harry returned to his toast, but his stomach had other ideas..

"_**PIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIEPIE..**__**"**_

Giving in yet again, Harry swiped a slice of chicken pot pie and nibbled contently on them.

"Hey, Hermione…" Harry snapped. "Can you please how exactly we are supposed to get into an** all girls club**?!" Ron could only nod in agreement, his mouth stuffed with baloney.

Harry looked around the table, Kakashi was mysteriously gone from dinner today. In fact, he was gone the whole entire day. Rumours soared every hour Kakashi was absent, and Harry has never, in his whole life, been this unpopular with the girls. Even Hermione looked irritable at him.

'_Sigh, where__'__s the silver lining in this situation?__'_Harry thought impatiently.

'_Uhh, since Kakashi wasn__'__t here, he couldn__'__t eavesdrop__…__?__'_Yeah, that could work.

"Congon, 'ermionee!" Ron grumbled through his baloney-filled mouth. He swallowed. "And stop laughing, seriously!"

Hermione fought to contain the smile she had wore for the past night.

"Polyjuice potion, right?" Harry whispered. Hermione shook her head.

"That would take too long to make. I say… Pinkeyfruit potion." Hermione said dramatically.

Ron froze, a slice of baloney halfway to his mouth. "NO, I'LL NEVER DO IT!" He roared, ignoring the looks the rest of the Gryffindors gave him. Hermione laughed at his expression.

"Uhh, what is a _Pinkeyfruit potion?_"Harry asked apprehensively.

"I say we just talk to Dumbledo -" Ron whined.

"We can't talk to Dumbledore!" Hermione interrupted. "I mean, you need more proof than just your words. We need hard evidence."

Harry took another bite of his chicken pot pie. "And how do we get that exactly..?"

Glancing around, Hermione whispered, "I told you, Harry! Pinkeyfruit Potion!"

Hermione snorted in exasperation at Harry's confused expression.

"Pinkeyfruit Potion, Harry! It changes your gender."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hehehehe , hoped you liked this chapter.

Aaa = Umm

Hai = Yes

(1) I dedicate Dumbledore's password to my first reviewer, VampireArgonian92!! Just don't sue me.

(2) I'm too lazy to check if that's the password. Correct meh if I'm wrong

(3) hehehe the first 3 words of the Kakashi Fan Club spell KFC!! Unintentionally of course.

Anyway, please stay in touch for the next chapter, which I PROMISE has the following:

-gender bending

-young love, in a twisted way

-dragons! (im not kidding this time!)

-more gore (whoopee!)

- and the detention scene


	4. Danger of the Pink

Chapter 4: The letter and the Gender-bender.

"Oi, Potter."

Suppressing the urge to grip his wand, Harry whipped around, a slice of apple pie in hand.

Behind him, A 3rd year girl from Gryffindor, with wavy, dirty blonde hair, _'apparently the leader' _Harry noted, was glaring at him. Five scowling girls, ranging from 1st years to even 7th years, were backing her up like girl versions of Crabbe and Goyle. Worn openly on their robes were large heart shaped pins with blown up pictures of a scowling Kakashi on it. The pin looked familiar.. Has he seen it somewhere before?

Hermione meeped in surprise. "Skye!" She exclaimed.

The leader called Skye ignored her. Instead, she casually flicked her wavy hair over one shoulder, and smirked at Harry. "Potter, the Kakashi Fan Club has heard about what happened in Moody's class." The leader sneered in a very Slytherin-like way. "Enlighten me as to why Kakashi is absent today?"

Harry stared defiantly back at her, but knew that she was right. Where WAS Kakashi today?

"I swear Potter, if you did anything to Kakashi…"

Suddenly, Kakashi poofed behind her. "The apple pie tastes horrible today don'cha think?"

"EEEEK!" The fan girls jumped in surprise at Kakashi.

"IT'S KAKASHI!!" They squealed, completely ignoring Harry and co. "O. M. G. Master Sky is SO LUCKY!! Kakashi just talked to her~~~!"

Kakashi eyed the girls warily, the gleeful smiles on their faces making even the 14 year old shinobi shudder slightly. Suddenly, he detected sudden movement in the corner of his eye. Kakashi whirled around in a white blur…

"ARRGH!" Kakashi collapsed under the weight of 6 fan girls, squealing his name in his ears. Kakashi glared murderously at Harry and Co, who were trying to sneak away.

'You owe me one!' Kakashi mouthed, as he was unwillingly dragged away to every chibi's nightmare.

Harry sent an apologetic look at Kakashi before retreating hastily. He watched in guilty amusement as he was lead struggling off from the main hall. Ron sniggered but it withered under Hermione's cold stare.

"I wonder where lil' 'Kashi went," exclaimed Fred behind Harry's ear.

Jumping in surprise, Harry fell anime style onto the floor, before glaring at the two identical grins behind her. "If you have something to say, say it!" he said to the sniggering twins. Said twins just gave him a mischievous look.

"The poor lil snowflake -"

" -bein' dragged off like some kinda toy.."

" I pity the parents who had to raise such a cute and feminine boy," they both said, two identical grins pasted on their faces.

"I mean, come on!" George added. "With a face like that! Well, not that we can see most of it…"

A vein on Hermione's temple pulsed visibly. "And what might YOU know about Kakashi?"

Harry's ears perked up as the two Weasley twins exchanged knowing glances at each other. "Oh.. A lil' bit of this and that…"

Harry rolled his eyes in impatience. "If you have something to say, say it!" Ron took a long drink from his goblet of pumpkin juice, curious as well.

The twins settled themselves, leaning on the wall, "Ahem, well, Snowflake here is a real weird bloke. It's obvious that he's from somewhere _out there_." George explained with wide gestures, placing emphasis on _out there_. Harry leaned closer, drawn to every word.

"A reaal curious bloke," Fred added. "After that **incident, **we decided to follow him 'round a bit.."

"You were STALKING Kakashi?!" Hermione uttered in horror.

"Hey, we weren't the only ones! You should see all the giggling girls and guys following him after class…"

"Giggling WHAT?" Ron spluttered in horror, spraying pumpkin juice all over the floor. The twins gave him an amused look.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing!" they said, hiding a smirk behind their hands. Hermione scowled at Ron, who was absentmindedly cleaning up the spill, a shocked expression still lingering on his face.

"What incident?" Harry interrupted, his curiosity peaking even higher. Fred and George exchanged looks again, as if briefly debating whether to tell them. After a brief pause, they both beckoned the trio to come closer.

"It all started after detention with the greasy-haired bat…" said Fred.

--------------------------WOO STORY TIME-----------

"Mission successful," I said in glee. I was rubbing my poor, sore hands while George was attempting to magic away the bleach smell from our reeking robes. Detention with Snape was… _______ (insert curse word here) and we were forced to clean the classroom **without magic**. Yeah, I know! It took **forever** to scrub away the bogies constantly dripping from Snape's oversized nose! Nevertheless, the proud smirks we wore suggested that we came from a date with two beautiful ladies, not detention.

Aaah, it was a rewarding night. After **purposely **getting detention with Snape, we then had successfully taken what they needed from his private potion ingredients.

---

"What were you taking?" Ron asked suspiciously. Hermione loudly shushed him as George rolled his eyes.

"Stuff for our uh, inventions. Now shuddap Ronnykins, I'm trying to tell a story here. Anymoo…"

---

We were in a real good mood that night. So, when we stumbled upon a damsel in distress, Kakashi, quite alone in the middle of the night and being confronted by Malfoy and his troll gang. Hiding around the corner, George and I exchanged courageous glances, for we knew, as white knights in Gryffindor armour, we were destined to save him from a cruel fate!

Our princess was surprisingly doing really well. He has an amazing sarcastic ability to throw every insult back at the blond Slytherin. It was a battle of words, and I must say, Malfoy was getting beat.

--

Harry knit in eyebrows in confusion. '_Why would a Death Eater insult the son of another important Death Eater?' _

--

Malfoy soon had enough though, and they were soon advancing on the princess, who proudly stood his ground. Now, 3 against 1 isn't fair, and we were going to even the odds. We drew our wands and was about to charge bravely into the fray when…!

Malfoy quickly drew up his wand and shot a curse at Kakashi! Now here's when it get's weird. Kakashi just stood there as the curse hit him and he crashed into the wall with a BANG! Malfoy laughed and taunted the fallen Kakashi before… he vanished in a poof of smoke, leaving behind a log.

George stopped there, pausing to see their reactions, and he wasn't disappointed.

Harry blinked in confusion, as if wondering whether George was lying or not, before narrowing his eyes, his mind making absurd conclusions in his head.

Ron stared at George in silence, his eyes widening as he spluttered, "Wha -..I -.. That's not.." before lapsing into an awed silence.

Hermione joined in with Ron with the questions. "That's not possible!" she exclaimed. "That would mean.."

"Yup!" Fred said, shaking his head in disbelief though grinning as well. "The princess knows wandless magic."

"……"

"Yeah, that's what we said too."

"Anyway," George said, wiping imaginary lint from his robes, "After the smoke cleared, Kakashi was GONE! You should've seen Malfoy's face, priceless I tell ya. Crabbe and Goyle just gaped dumbly as they all searched the hallways before…"

"Before…?" Ron stage-whispered, his eyes wide in anticipation.

"We all heard Kakashi's voice saying, **As if I'd let scum like you interfere with my mission. **Amazing thing is, that voice came from above, and sure enough, there was Kakashi, feet planted on the ceiling, right above Malfoy! Then, he suddenly fell down, doing an impressive back-flip I might say, and kicked Goyle right on the nose! It was like something out of those muggle Karate movies!" Fred exclaimed.

"Kakashi was a small blur, and in seconds, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy, were all defeated on the floor! I swear, my mouth literally dropped onto the floor." George continued excitedly. "Then, as the cool lil' princess he is, he glanced up at us with a bored expression, and walked right past us."

"………………." (o_O) /(O_O)\ (O_O)

"Again, yeah, that's what we said too."

There was a soft silence, as Fred and George analyzed their expressions. Then, Fred sighed, grinning ruefully as he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, pretty far-fetched, but we're not lying! We've been pestering Kakashi about those spells for **days**, but he won't tell us how he does it! Do you **know** what we could do if I could walk on the ceiling?!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't respond. "Uhh.." Hermione finally said in a tiny voice, "We need to go to the library… Right guys?!" She nudged the two before they finally caught on.

Harry and Ron could only shake their heads in agreement before the famous trio dashed off in an undignified manner.

Fred and George watched the trio scurry away in the crowded hallways. "They have a good idea, at least." Fred voiced out loud. The twins exchanged glances. "Ya mean that pinkyfruit potion?"

"I don't care if Kakashi is even a Death Eater, I ain't sacrificing my manly hood."

Suddenly, the deadly screams of the fan girls ripped out into the air. A door next to Fred burst open, revealing Kakashi and his fan girls. The twins watched in silence as Kakashi, who for _some reason _had whipped cream on his robes, sped away with inhuman speed as the girls desperately tried to catch up, strawberries in hand.

"WAIT, KAKASHI, COME BAAACK!" One of the girls screamed, as they disappeared off into the hallways.

The deathly silence afterwards was broken by a sudden snort from one of the twins, which echoed around the hall.

"Annoying fan girls," said a voice above them. The twins looked up to see Kakashi, upside down on the ceiling. Somehow, his now spotless robes defied gravity and stayed at his feet.

Fred grinned to hide his surprise. 'You hafta teach us that someday, snowflake," Kakashi ignored him, and walked effortlessly down the wall.

"I don't see how sensei survived those… _things,_" Kakashi muttered under his breathe, to the confusion of the twins. "Well, I gotta go," he added. Then, he disappeared in a gentle whir of fallen leaves.

"…..I thought apparating in Hogwarts was impossible?"

"One of the mysteries of the princess… Man, I really wish I could do that."

"Ditto."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi wandered off in the hallways, careful to avoid the girls. He smiled as he remembered an incident similar to this.

-----------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------

The bright sun in Konoha warmed up the usually cold morning as a 6 year old Kakashi, his mask on even at that time, walked with his sensei, Namikaze Arashi, a cheerful blonde-haired, blue eyed man with a soft spot for ramen, and 'cute things.'

They both walked down towards Ichiraku Ramen. Kakashi stared at his sensei in confusion. "Sensei, I thought we were supposed to do training today."

Indeed, the blonde haired jounin hastily said that they were doing a special kind of training today. Instead, they were going to a ramen store, and for some strange reason, Arashi was wearing his ANBU mask and hood.

Arashi glanced at his annoyed companion, and even with the mask, anyone could tell that he was grinning under it, "Oh Kakashi-kun, do you know what the day is today?"

Kakashi looked at his sensei weirdly.

"What does that have to do with anything, sensei? Uh, sensei…?" Arashi had stopped suddenly, staring at him.

Kakashi's 6 year old face had a confused look, with his head cocked to the side. That face soon glared at his sensei as he saw that look in his eye. "Sensei….."

"Kakashi-kun, you're so cute!!" Arashi exclaimed, and before the unfortunate Kakashi could protest, was glomped by the blonde. The two collapsed onto the ground in a cloud of dust.

"SENSEI, GET OFF!" said Kakashi's muffled voice under him. Arashi unwillingly let go, as he grinned at Kakashi. The chibi glared at his sensei, "I thought we went over this already, sensei."

Arashi pouted, "But 'Kashi-kun, you're so cute." He sweat dropped as Kakashi's killing intent rose dramatically. He nervously laughed, "Okay, I give, I give."

Kakashi's continued to glare at him, but the killing intent dropped gradually. "Anyway, sensei," he began, his mouth twitching into a smile, "Why are going to a ramen store, and why are you wearing your ANBU mask right now? You don't have a mission, do you?"

Arashi shook his head dramatically at his annoyed student, "Didn't you know, Kakashi? Today is a special occasion, and Ichiraku Ramen ALWAYS gives out ramen half price on this day! As for my mask, I need to keep a low profile, or else I could seriously die." He said, becoming grave at the end.

Kakashi's face became slightly worried for his sensei. "Why do you need to keep a low profile?" _'And why the hell would he risk his life for ramen, then?' _he added in his head.

Before Arashi could reply, a man ran smack into him, and they both fell anime-style onto the ground. The man picked up his groceries, and bowed down to him, "Gomen-nasai!" He said, before hurrying off again. Kakashi glared at the rude man, before lending his sensei a hand.

"Itai…" Arashi mumbled, and rubbed his sore cheek. Then, he froze, realizing what he just did. He whipped his head around, and saw a broken ANBU mask on the floor beside him. "Oh… crap."

"Sensei?" Kakashi asked, oblivious to the danger that now engulfed them. Arashi paled as he stared behind the unaware Kakashi. "Uh, sensei? Are you okay?"

"RUN KAKASHI, RUUUN!!" Arashi screamed, and he grabbed the confused Kakashi before running off towards the direction of the hokage tower.

Kakashi ran even faster after his sensei, as he heard a scream that chilled him to the bone.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!"

He spared a glance behind him, and to his horror, saw a giant pink crowd of **fan girls**. Fan girls, from every single age, holding what seemed to be heart-shaped cards….

"ARASHI-KUUUUN!!!"

'_Arashi glanced at his annoyed companion, even with the mask, anyone could tell that he was grinning under it, "Oh Kakashi-kun, do you know what the day is today?" _Kakashi paled in dread as he remembered the day.

February 14, Valentine's Day.

"DAMMIT, SENSEI!!!"

------------------------------------FLASHBACK END----------------------------------------

Alone outside in the evening darkness, Kakashi gave a small, fond smile, one he only shown in privacy, hidden behind the mask. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize that he was outside, until a gentle raindrop in his eye quickly brought him back to reality.

Kakashi blinked slowly as his mind slowly confirmed his location. The quidditch field. He looked around among the drizzle, the towering stands encasing him in a closed yet open surrounding. Three metal hoops on each end.

So this is how the field looks like, Kakashi noted. One of the more reserved, and respectable fan girls, _what was her name, Cho Chang?, _had told him about it in Charms Class. A sport with flying broomsticks was both stereotypical yet fascinating.

Kakashi stood there for hours, oblivious to the rain, simply enjoying the brief escape. Silence, it was so rare in this mission.

He sighed. He hated long-time missions. It meant being away from the memorial stone, and visiting it always calmed him down… If not, at least it swallowed some of the guilt he had.

A school, magic, ghosts, wizards, if Obito was here, I wonder how he would react? He'd probably jump around like crazy, asking the ghosts random questions, and most likely annoy the Slytherins to death. Kakashi gave another small, nostalgic smile, and glanced up at the gloomy clouds above.

He slowly placed his hand into his pockets, drawing out a small photo. It was of a 10 year old girl with brown hair up to her shoulders. The most noticeable part about her were two upside down fang like triangles on her cheeks, similar to a clan tattoo. A small but happy smile was on her face. Rin.

'_あなたを愛し過ぎることが嫌__,'_

Breathing in a quivering breathe, Kakashi suddenly realized something. Where'd that Potter go? Haven't seen him since that stupid fan girl incident. He easily concentrated on Harry's chakra signature. Although weak as everyone else's here, it was still there.

…..A… girl's washroom? Why the hell is he there?!

Although he would have preferably stayed there more longer, he had a responsibility to his mission. Putting on a mask of indifference, Kakashi disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gathered around Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. In Hermione's hand was a small flask, which contained a bright pink potion that bubbled out a soft, cotton candy flavoured haze.

Harry had stolen 2 pairs of girls' robes and other girly accessories. Ron had the luck to have to get the make up.

"You ready?" Harry said in determination. Ron nodded, although he looked a little green, and kept his arms close to his chest, as if afraid it would 'burst' at any time.

"Remember," Hermione cautioned, "The potion will wear out in 2 hours, and you both will have to meet the fan girls club meeting in room 208 in 10 minutes."

"I still can't believe that Snape has a potion like this in his desk drawer," Ron exclaimed and Harry silently agreed with him. _'Why would Snape want a gender-changing potion?'_

Ignoring Ron, Hermione grinned evilly and gave the potion to Harry, who paled dramatically. "You first, Harry!" she said sweetly. Harry reached out to it with trembling hands, and Ron held his shoulder for emotional support. Slowly, he drew the flask to his mouth..

"Oh, just do it already!" Hermione said, laughing inside. "Boys and their need to be overdramatic," she murmured under her breathe.

Nodding, Harry screwed his eyes closed and pinched his nose before downing half the flask in front of Ron, who looked at Harry in horror.

Harry gulped down the potion with difficulty. "UURK!" He choked, it tasted like that cheap, chalk flavoured, heart shaped candy that you usually find on Valentine's Day. Harry swallowed the last of his potion, before collapsing onto the floor, twitching audibly, and foaming at the mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes_. 'The potion is painless, moron,' _

Ron and Hermione watched in silence, as Harry changed into a girl. His hair lengthened out, and his eyes shined clearer than before. The usually rough skin from quidditch practice softened and paled slightly. To Ron and Hermione's horror, two lumps grew as well. _'Noooo!' _Hermione thought with anguish_. 'His is bigger than mine!!'_

Soon the trembling stopped, and Harry stood up with slender legs. "How do I look," Harry said weakly, his voice turned into a soft, melodic feminine one. With open mouths, Ron and Hermione looked at Harry up and down.

The once short hair had grown to be up to Harry's mid back, and although it kept it's messy look, the look somehow still fitted the new Harry. The face turned more heart-shaped, the skin glowed softly, and the green eyes were more noticeable than before. Female Harry had a more slender look, but didn't look fragile since he/she kept the muscle from playing quidditch a lot. **(A/N Think Yuki Cross from Vampire Knight w/ green eyes, google it. O.o)**

Harry fidgeted nervously as the two eyed him/her.

"Oh my god, you're a sexy goddess," Ron said, breaking the silence. Female Harry blushed as red as a tomato as Hermione threw the female Harry some girls robes and swapped Harry's trademark glasses with a more rectangular shaped one that, to Ron's shock, made her look even that more sexy.

Harry felt herself blush again under the two stares, _'Damn these stupid girl emotions!!' _

"And don't you THINK of looking at yourself!!" Hermione shrieked in panic as Harry went to a bathroom stall to change.

Still numb with shock at Harry's new appearance, Ron didn't notice as the pissed off Hermione turned her head towards him. "Well, it's your turn," she grinned, her mood changing in an instant as she thought of how Ron will turn out.

"OH. MY. GO-" interrupted Harry's voice in the stall. Ron blushed furiously, and Hermione gave the stall a deathly glare. Harry wisely shut up.

Bending down to grab the potion, Hermione paused to comfort the petrified Ron, "It's only for 2 hours, you can deal with it!" She said cheerfully.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Hermione only smirked in reply.

"Wait, I wanna see this!" said Harry's feminine voice from the stall again. Ron paled, eyeing the pinkyfruit potion lying innocently on the floor.

"Oi, Potter, you in there?" said a familiar voice which echoed in the bathroom.

The trio froze in shock. "Oh, Merlin's robes, it's Kakashi!" whispered Ron. The female Harry jumped in shock, and after hastily finishing putting on the robes, drew out the invisibility cloak and the trio covered themselves in it and huddled in a damp corner.

The three held their breathe as Kakashi casually walked into the bathroom. He looked around with a fake-confusion face. Inwardly, he rolled his eyes. Even if he couldn't see them, he could detect their chakra signatures coming from his right corner. The question was, what were they doing?

Kakashi's sensitive ears easily picked up their breathing sounds, and he mentally snorted. They're horrible at stealth. Simply horrible. Nevertheless, he honestly didn't care whatever they were doing in here, and it's not like he was involved. **(A/N Or are you?) **So, acting as if he didn't see them, Kakashi began to leave the bathroom. _'Maybe I'll go train near the lake. It's not raining _that_ hard and I've been slacking a lot,'_ he mused.

Suddenly, his eyes caught something on the ground, and he examined it. It was a flask, and, hearing a small gasp coming from the corner, it was obviously something important. Picking it up, he curiously smelled it, and wrinkled his nose in disgust. _'Ew, smells like the fan girls. Well anyway, they should practice their stealth skills more, so I'll teach them a lesson, hehehe.' _Kakashi grinned evilly to himself, although his outward face adopted a puzzled expression.

"What kind of a potion is this?" Kakashi said out loud, and mentally laughed at the nervous heart thumps he heard. "Someone must've forgotten it here, oh well," and to 3 collective gasps, he tipped the flask upside down, the pink potion swirling around until it all got swept into the bathroom drain.

'_Hehehehe, I'm so evil,' _Kakashi smirked, as he left the bathroom. _'Now where was I? Oh yeah, training….'_

When Kakashi left, a deathly silence was left in the bathroom, broken only by the sniffles of Moaning Myrtle in of the nearby broken toilets.

"Wow, that was too close," Ron said, trying and failing to sound disappointed.

"Aww, I wanted to see a female Ron!" Harry pouted, and Ron blushed. Harry looked at Ron in confusion. "What?"

"Stop that!" Ron exclaimed, smacking Harry on the back of his/her head. Hermione glared at Ron.

"You can't hit a girl Ron!" Hermione cried. Harry bobbed his/her head in agreement. Ron scratched the back of his head with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry, it's just that it was too…"

"Too what?" Harry said in confusion.

Ron blushed, "Well, sorry but you HAVE to be part veela!" Hermione nearly snarled in rage, and Ron, ignoring Harry's bewildered face, began looking around, and picked up the empty potion flask, "Well, at least I won't have to be a girl anymore!" He added, quickly changing the subject.

Harry paled, "Oh no… I have to be stuck in a fan girl club, ALL BY MYSELF?!" She **(A/N I'm saying she now…Too troublesome) **saidshrilly. Hermione felt pity for Harry, and put her hand on her shoulder.

Ron gave an apologetic smile at the female Harry, "Sorry Harry… Hey, wait, we can't keep calling you Harry, y'know?"

"Lily," Harry answered quickly, her startlingly green eyes adopting a thoughtful expression. "Lily, uh, Quinto. Lily Quinto." (A/N Quinto = qwin-toe)

"Well, good luck Lily," Ron said cheerfully, and headed for the common room. Hermione smacked the back of his head. "Ow!"

"You can't, Ron!' Lily said, panicking again. "We NEED to get info on Kakashi! You have to help somehow! Please…?" She begged, giving Ron the puppy eyes. Ron blushed furiously while Hermione seethed, jealous with Lily's supreme female power.

Ron paused for a second, and his eyes lit with the determination that has never been there before. "I know… How to get info without being a girl… But you owe me one, Harry." He said grimly.

Hermione gaped. "You don't mean…?" Ron nodded his head. Hermione burst into tears, "Ron, you're so brave! You can do it, we believe in you!" Lily watched in confusion.

Ron grinned weakly, "You don't wanna know." He raised a hand as Lily began to protest, "Seriously," he said, his face paling again. "You REALLY don't want to know." Then, with one last hug from Hermione, he left out the door.

Hermione wiped her tears on her sleeve and checked her watch. "Merlin's robes! Harry, you're 2 minutes late! You best get going!" she urged. Lily nodded with determination.

"Oh and one more thing, Harry." Hermione said seriously. "There's a reason why not many people use Pinkyfruit potion. It can be dangerous. So, please… be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry Hermione, everything will be fine," Lily replied confidently before running out the door.

Sprinting down the hall, Lily was puzzled at the attention she got from the other students. People whirled their heads around to gap at her in amazement. _'Don't tell me that they know I'm Harry?!' _she thought in panic.

"Hey, you there. With the brown hair." said a familiar drawling voice. Lily mentally snarled. _'I really don't need a blonde git right now!'_

Lily turned around slowly to meet Malfoy's surprisingly red face. _'Why's his face red? And why's he looking at me like that?'_ she thought in confusion.

"Uh, yes?" Lily said, carefully, lifting a perfect eyebrow. She noted that, for once, Malfoy's two goons weren't beside him like usual.

"Uh, well…" Malfoy trailed off nervously and Lily looked at him in puzzlement. _'Okaaay? This is a side I've never seen.'_

"Sorry, I'm late for something, see ya!" Lily said hastily, and bounded off without another glance. _'Man, that was kinda weird… No, everyone's weird! All their faces are red, is there a bug going around the school?'_

Soon, Lily arrived at room 208. The song, "I'm Too Sexy," was loudly heard coming from the other side of the room. Taking a deep breathe, she opened the door…

It was a semi-large room, and only just managed to fit everything inside. Taking a closer look at her surroundings, Lily paled in revulsion. It was probably the most creepiest thing in the world.

Pictures of Kakashi, some moving and some not, were taped onto the walls, each of them heart shaped or had pink writing on it. Lily saw pictures of Kakashi reading in the library, doing homework in the common room, eating in the main hall, etc.

A life-sized poster of Kakashi decorated the right wall, kiss marks adorning it. The Kakashi poster was twirling a quill in his fingers, standing in a casually pose. He was occasionally eye-smiling and/or winking slyly. _'Probably edited on,' _Lily thought.

On the left was a large, pink desk with many things on top: A copy of Kakashi's schedule, a small vial with a few strands of silvery white hair in it, some scraps of black fabric, obviously coming from his robes, and even a small bottle with his blood in it. _'How the hell did they get these things?!?' _

In the middle of the room were 3 small couches and a large coffee table littered with more pictures of Kakashi. The couches were black or white in colour, with the pink words KFC sewn into it. On the couches were about 10 people and 15 other people were standing around, looking at many pictures with hearts in their eyes.

The room was a buzz of activity, with many gathering new pictures of Kakashi to add onto the already cluttered walls. Some had scissors in their hands, cutting out pictures to put in the growing pile of album books.

The girls lying on the couches were idly sipping butterbeer or pumpkin juice, chatting excitedly about, _guess who?, _Kakashi.

In other words, Harry had just entered THE TWILIGHT ZONE.

-------------------------------------------BACK TO RON----------------------------------------

Ron walked nervously down the hallways near the dungeon area. Although it was pretty cold in this area, Ron was sweating slightly.

'_**I REALLY don't want to do this!' said a voice in his mind. **_

'_It's for Lily! I mean, Harry!' said another voice._

'_**I WILL be scarred for life, y'know that?'**_

'_Well, suck it up.'_

Continuing down the hall, Ron finally reached the right room. Room 105. The other side of the room blasted the Naruto opening songs, so he knew it was the right place. Taking a deep breathe, Ron knocked on the door 5 times, and entered.

Pictures of Kakashi littered the brown wall, some even with him sleeping. Like KFC, there was a life sized poster of Kakashi on the left wall, although this one had a different pose, this one was sitting relaxed on a chair. Potions and potion ingredients littered most of the right wall, and a small cauldron let out a thick blue-green haze.

The most confusing part of the room, in Ron's opinion, were the vast amounts of muggle chains, handcuffs, and sleeping draught potions lying innocently on the shelves.

In the middle of the room, there was 3 blue couches containing 7 people from all houses. Looking closely, Ron could make out the words WLK sewn into the couch fabric.

This was the We Love Kakashi club. They were a separate club because the KFC had rejected them for one reason, and one reason only.

It was a boys only club.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well… A newcomer." said Skye's voice. Lily jumped, but covered it by smiling politely.

"That's me, Lily Quinto.' Lily said confidently, _'Can't mess up here…' _"And I want to join this club because, well…." Lily forced herself to blush. "I FANCY KAKASHI!" She squeaked, inwardly shuddering at her own words.

The girls around her murmured, and one of called out to her, "Hey Lily! What shampoo do you use? Your hair is amazing!" she said, her voice filled with awe. The girls around her bobbed their heads in agreement.

Lily turned towards the girl, and gasped in shock, "CHO?!" Mentally, Harry was entering depression, spiralling down the dark despairs of an eternal abyss….

Harry's long time crush laughed cutely, "I can recognize a girl who takes her hair seriously," She smiled, twirling her own long black hair subconsciously. _'Man, you are wrong in many ways,' _Harry thought dryly, staying in depressed-land.

Suddenly, Lily was aware of the stares she got. _'Oh.. Right. I need to answer…' _With effort, Lily pulled herself together, "Well, I use soap, I guess.." She admitted.

The girls gasped in shock. "Wow, what daring!" One of them said. The others nodded in agreement. I let out a small sigh of relief. _'Whew, that was close.' _

"Soo… Lily," Skye grinned, also approving of my answer. "To prove yourself to be worthy (Harry mentally snorted) of our club, you have to pass a test."

Lily fidgeted nervously. _'Oh crap. I only have about an hour and 15 minutes left before the potion wears off…' _"What test?" she asked, curiously.

Taking a bite of a chocolate-chip muffin that appeared out of nowhere, Skye paused dramatically before saying, "You have to go to Kakashi's dormitory, and steal one of his prized materials!" The girls gasped along with Lily.

"Wow, that's a tuffy!"

"Good luck Lily, hope you make it!"

"If you can, can you grab one for me too?"

Lily ignored the girls, her mind working furiously. _'I have to STEAL something from Kakashi?! Is that even possible?! The guy has super-hearing!!!' _Nevertheless, Lily adopted a determined expression.

"I accept the challenge." Lily declared. The girls shrieked in giddiness, and clapped for her. Skye herself was impressed at her answer, so Lily thought that it was probably one of the toughest challenges yet.

'_It's good I love challenges,' _Lily thought grimly, before heading off towards the common room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron blinked in the glaring lamp shining directly on him, seated uncomfortably in the 'interrogation chair,' after all, a hard wooden chair can't be comfortable. The rest of the WLK club cluttered around him, their faces half hidden in the dim darkness.

The leader, an American Hufflepuff with short-cropped hair, asked Ron many questions.

"So, Mr. Weasley, what is your reason to why you are here?" The leader demanded, fondly caressing a Kakashi plushie next to him. Ron mentally shuddered in repulsion.

"Yes, Ron, tell us why!" One of them smiled eagerly, while the other was doodling a manga one-shot. Ron had once casually glanced over at it, the title was called, 'KAKASHI YAOI,' to his confusion. What was this 'yaoi' the club frequently spoke of?

A small Gryffindor 6th year with long, shaggy, blonde hair adopted a dreamy expression, "It's his mysterious quality isn't it? The way, he hides under that cool mask of his? And I gotta say, he does have a nice a-"

"STOP!" Ron screamed in panic. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!" With his brain in stress overload, Ron rolled his eyes into the back of his head, and fainted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Lily entered the common room, heads whipped around so fast, it matched Kakashi in speed. She paused for a breather, she had to run all the way here to spare some time, though now that she thought about it, she didn't really have a plan.

"Why, hello there, sweet thing."

"What's a cute girl like you-"

"-Doing in a place like this?"

Jumping in surprise, Lily fell anime style onto the floor, before glaring at the two identical grins behind her. "If you have something to say, say it!" she said to the twins.

George raised an eyebrow, "I feel a sense of de ja vu here…"

Fred leaned closer to the brunette before widening his eyes in realization, "Merlin's beard! Is that YOU, Ha-" he exclaimed before being silenced by a petite hand.

"Shut up, you too," Lily whispered in urgency, "It's Lily, and I have a mission to do. Anyway, I have a favor to ask you. Can you make a distraction?!"

Fred and George grinned simultaneously. "Why, **Lily**, how could we say no to a pretty face like you."

Whipping out a pile of dung bombs from nowhere, Fred tossed it casually into the fireplace.

"HEADS UP!" George cackled, and both of them casted a bubble charm on themselves, and ran away in a break-neck speed.

The dung bomb rose dramatically in the air, to the many shouts of horror coming from the Gryffindors.

"NOOO!" cried Percy, desperately whipping out his wand but he was 3 seconds too late.

The bomb exploded upon contact with the flames, and a brownish, gooey substance splattered out in all angles, coating the once clean room in… crap. A thick coloured smoke exploded and covered the common room in a green, smelly darkness, a new upgrade from the twins.

There were screams everywhere, mostly coming from the first years around the fireplace, they had gotten the worst of it. Unlucky firsties.

With as much dignity as he had, Percy switched into leader-mode, before slipping and crashing head-first in a chair, effectively knocking himself into blissful unconsciousness. Among the chaos ensured, Lily slipped into his dormitory unseen, giving a thumbs up to the two identical red heads retreating out of the common room.

"That was wicked," Lily said out loud in the silence of his dormitory. Taking a deep breath, Lily crept up as silently as she could to Kakashi's canopy.

"Harry…?" said a groggy voice. Lily jumped before turning around. It was Seamus, rubbing his eyes wearily as he looked around in confusion.

"Shhh- Go back to bed," Lily whispered. Inwardly, she cursed herself. She had forgotten that Seamus had a headache today and had to stay in bed for the whole night. To her relief though, he thought she was Harry, due to the darkness of the room.

Seamus nodded obediently, before lying back down onto the bed. Lily sweat dropped. After a few minutes to make sure he was asleep, she turned back towards the trunk.

With a thumping heart, Lily peeked into Kakashi's trunk. She rifled through the things; there were clothes, textbooks, basically all the necessities. _'Aren't there any personal materials in here?'_ Lily thought in exasperation. Suddenly, she spied a small album book hidden among the folds. _'Aha! Jackpot.' _

Lily grinned at her prize before curiously taking a peek through it. To her disappointment, it didn't have many pictures in it. Judging by the fact that they weren't moving, they were probably taken with a muggle camera.

The first one was a picture of a masked man very similar to Kakashi, with white hair and a nearly identical face. Or what he could see, anyway. The same headband with that unfamiliar symbol that Kakashi had was worn on his forehead. There were words scrawled to the side of it which were, to Lily's growing curiosity, written in English.

"**Hatake Sakumo. **My father, and a hero." The sentences seemed as if they were added on over the years. Lily furrowed her eyes in confusion at the name, Hatake Sakumo. It was his father, which explained the looks, but how come it sounded like she heard that name before…? Not once had Kakashi had ever mentioned his family. It was one of the his mysteries that people wondered about, whether he was pureblood or not. With even more curiosity, Lily flipped through the pages.

The second one was of a blonde man with a very cheerful and contagious smile. The words beside it were: _"Is he really my sensei? **Ie,** _**A hero. **Lily grinned at that one. The blonde must've been quite a guy to have had that kind of respect from _Kakashi. _

She flipped to the next one. It was of a black-haired boy about 10 years old. He wore orange goggles and had a large goofy grin on his face. The words beside it were_: __A worthless ninja and a cry baby. _**My best friend. I'm sorry. **Lily stared at that one. Although the bolded lines were more recent, they were still probably years old. Why would an apology be the very last sentence…?

Lily felt an unease in her stomach. Guilt. And unease. The words sounded cryptic, as if there was more to them than at first glance. Should she keep going? There was only a page left. With shaking fingers, she turned to the last page.

The picture was missing. It used to be there, for the tape holding it in place was still there. It was just that the photo itself was missing. A slight dread crept into Lily's mind, as she read the words beside the empty spot.

_I promised I'll protect you.  
_僕は嘘をついちゃったんだ. 実は君のことが大好きだ。本当にごめんね.

Lily stared at the words in confusion. The rest of the words were in another language… It looked like Japanese. Not only that, but the foreign words looked more newer than the rest of them, as if they were written down just a few months ago.

**(A/N cookies to whoever gets it and the one before, cuz I ain't telling :P)**

Wanting to know more, Lily flipped through the pages. To her disappointment, there were only four people in here… And those words only gave hints, as though the sentences carried a dark past with each letter. Lily recalled Skye's words, she needed to find a prized material from Kakashi…. Could she sink so low as to actually take this..?

'_No. Photo albums were TOO precious to actually give away,' _Lily thought, recalling the one Hagrid had given her. To her relief, the restless butterflies in her stomach lessened a bit, and she closed the album.

Suddenly, she spotted a few loose papers from the back of the book, and she curiously reached out for it. The first one was a letter. Opening it, she frowned in disappointment, it was written in Japanese. It would be useless for the fan girls if they couldn't understand what it said.

Lily jumped in horror as the dormitory door suddenly creaked open. She quickly hid the letter in her pocket and, with her quidditch abilities, threw the photo album in the trunk.

"….Lily?" said a familiar voice.

"RON?!" Lily exclaimed, mentally jumping for joy that it wasn't Kakashi. That would've been sooo awkward.

"Oh, it's only you…" Ron mumbled in relief. Lily sighed in relief as well. Then, she got a closer look at Ron. The red head was pale and clammy, and panted as though he had ran all the way here.

"The dung bombs get to you?" Lily laughed, remembering how Ron always got sick at the smell. As a reply, Ron suddenly leaped to his feet, dashing away towards the toilet.

"AURUGARRRF." Lily winced. A few seconds later, Ron came back, wiping his mouth on his robes.

"That bad, huh?" Lily said with sympathy.

"No… That's not it…" Ron answered vaguely.

"Okaay, so anyway, watcha doin' here?"

Ron sighed, "Needed a calming potion. Mum always gave us some for emergencies." He mumbled. "Why are you here?"

"I need something from Kakashi," Lily said. "Y'know, for _that_."

Ron nodded thoughtfully, looking at Kakashi's things with a careful eye, "Hey, what about that?" He pointed to a small dagger lying at the bottom of Kakashi's trunk.

Nodding her thanks, Lily snatched the dagger hesitantly. After all, it must've had a dark history. It was curious-looking, with rune-like seals wrapped around the handle. The dagger itself was 3-pronged, and, Lily noted, looked well taken care of.

"Perfect," Lily grinned. "I just hope he doesn't notice that it's gone," She turned towards Ron, who was taking a few strands of hair from Kakashi's hairbrush.

"Good luck Harry!" Ron waved, and sprinted out of the dormitory room. Lily sweat dropped. She took one last look at the dagger before pocketing it.

Suddenly, the window next to Kakashi's canopy opened with a squeak, and to Lily's horror, a drenched Kakashi, wearing that strange armour again, popped out from the window with ease. To Lily's relief, the sword at Kakashi's back wasn't coated in blood.

There was an awkward silence as both of them stared in shock at each other.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked calmly, slowly removing his ANBU mask. Lily flinched visibly.

"Er, uh.." _'Dammit, I need to distract him… But how?!' _"..wanted to meet you?" Lily answered meekly, twiddling her fingers in a Hinata-like way.

"Okay, hi my name is Kakashi, now go away," The white-haired enigma said stiffly. Kakashi walked around towards his canopy bed, and Lily panicked as she saw where he was going. Straight towards his trunk. Which she left open. And his clothes lying scattered on the floor.

'_I need a distraction, dammit! I NEED ONE NOW!' _Lily's mind raced in her head for an excuse, but came up with nothing. _'Crap, crap… I need to do SOMETHING!!' _Lily glanced up at Kakashi, and her eyes widened in disbelief.

Lily ran towards him with a fierce determination. "What the hell did you think yo-" Kakashi stopped abruptly, as she tackled him onto the floor, and did the first thing that came up to mind.

She kissed him. Kissed as in a long French kiss. Kakashi immediately became stiff with shock while Lily firmly but gently made use of his shock by lingering the kiss. . '_Whoa, he smells like… A forest,' _Harry thought, his mind dutifully noting every detail. After a long 10 seconds, they broke apart.

Kakashi was utterly speechless, his mouth doing a magnificent impersonation of a gaping fish.

There was a short and awkward silence as the two looked at each other in amazement, one in pure shock, and one as red as an over-ripe tomato.

'_I can't believe I did that,' _the two thought simultaneously.

Lily broke the silence "AAARGH, I'M SORRY,' she squeaked, and getting up from the floor, she took a hasty retreat out from the room.

Lying on the floor in the dormitory, Kakashi took a finger to his lips, noting the pink lip gloss in silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'_**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG….'**_

Lily raced towards the KFC club room, her mind still in chaos over the.. Unfortunate incident.

She didn't have a plan for a distraction, she had kissed Kakashi on **impulse, **after seeing that confused look on his face.

"I couldn't help myself, it was…. Cute." Lily mumbled.

The brunette mentally punched her face, although it turned out to be more of a slap. _'What am I thinking?! __**Cute?! **__HARRY POTTER IS __**NOT **__GAY!!! It has to be because of the potion, right…?!?!'_

Confused about his/her sexual preferences, she didn't realize she had arrived at her destination until the loud words of, "I'm Too Sexy," reached her ears. Looking at her watch, she realized there was only 24 precious minutes left.

Taking a deep breathe, Lily re-entered the twilight zone. Just as she closed the door, the sounds of screeching girls banged into her eardrums, as everyone in the room swarmed towards her.

"Lily!! How did it go?!"

"Didja do it? Didja do it?!"

"WHAT'S IN YOUR POCKET?!"

Grinning ruefully, Lily dramatically took out the dagger to a uproar of loving screams.

Skye pushed her way through the crowd, amazement written all over her face.

"Wow, Kakashi's dagger, I've seen this before! Just last week, he was twirling it absentmindedly in the school grounds!" Skye said in excitement, completely abandoning her usually cool air. Lily nodded with confidence.

Snatching the dagger with rubber gloves on, and holding it like as if it was a new born baby, Skye scanned over it as crowd of girls fell into silence.

"Well, Lily," Skye finally said, "You pass!" She handed Lily a heart-shaped pin, which she took gratefully. And with a bit of hidden disgust too. The girls screamed their congratulations and Harry couldn't resist pumping her fist into the air.

Phase 1: Complete.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione absentmindedly read, 'Hogwarts: A History' while nibbling on some dry toast. In reality, she was worried to death. Would Harry keep his act up? How long could Ron pretend to be gay? Why do people like apple pie so much?!

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as her eyes spotted a suspicious group of Slytherins in a corner. Cocking an ear to the group, Hermione strained to listen to the conversation, catching a few sentences.

"I tell you, she was the most beautiful person I have ever seen!" Malfoy argued.

"I haven't seen a green eyed Gryffindor like that before, so it's obvious that she's not a pure blood!" One of the first years sneered.

Suddenly, Malfoy's wand lashed out in a blur, and he pointed it threateningly at the paling first year, "I. Don't. Care," he snarled.

Parvati gasped in shock. The rest of the Slytherins began muttering in his ear, but Malfoy kept shaking his head stubbornly.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Did **Draco Malfoy **just defend a non-pure blood Gryffindor?

Hermione dropped her toast with a muffled thump, as she realized something. A green-eyed Gryffindor…? There was only one person matching that description, Harry Potter!

Malfoy actually _fancies _Harry Potter/Lily Quinto! Blushing furiously, the fan girl in Hermione squealed in glee. Dropping her book, she took out some parchment and a quill, and began to doodle a one-shot.

---------------------------------------Back to Harry

Lily was definitely surprised. Once Skye had declared her 'one of them,' she was immediately welcomed and invited in like as if they were best friends.

Girls were weird.

"So anyway," Lily said excitedly, mentally congratulating herself for her acting skills. "What's the new scoop on the snowflake?"

Cho giggled adorably and blushed, making Harry want to kick something. "I heard that a girl once saw three strays walk up to him and lick his face! AND, he didn't complain!" The girls around her gasped in delight. "Kakashi must have a secret fondness for puppies!" In cue, the girls awwwed simultaneously.

"Pure rumours!" Another girl, this time a Hufflepuff second year, said, "I heard that Hagrid is really fond of Kakashi because he wasn't afraid of those dangerous animals he keeps, and he always invites him to his hut for tea! We could soooo ambush him on his way there!" The girls immediately agreed, pulling out parchment to write plans on.

Lily cocked an eyebrow, _'Hagrid actually likes that Death Eater?'_

"No wait," Lily pressed, "I'm talking about real gossip. Like, dark secrets about Kakashi that no one is suppose to know…" She said, smiling darkly.

"Oooh, looking for that enigma side to dear Kakashi?" Cho said, agreeing with my apparent thoughts. "Well, once, I saw Kakashi actually petting a thestral. So he had obviously seen death in the face before!" _'Now we're getting somewhere,' _Lily cheered inwardly.

The other girls joined in. "Apparently, he came from another dimension!" A fifth year said in a mysterious tone.

"You mean another country," A Ravenclaw first year, Dyanne Current, corrected, rolling her eyes. "I saw him writing a letter in another language outside on a tree."

"He's definitely Japanese," Lily added, carefully listening in the conversation.

Another nodded her head, scratching her chin thoughtfully, "What was that country called..? Kanada or something?"

"I think it's Konoha!" A first year piped up.

"Did someone say Konoha?" Skye said, taking interest in the chat. The girls nodded their heads respectfully. "I know a giant secret about that country…" She said vaguely.

"You do?!" Lily gasped, her face filled with excitement. The others swiftly took quills to take notes on.

Skye nodded slowly, "I was listening in to a conversation between Professor McGonagall and Professor Moody. Professor McGonagall was clearly worried, telling Moody how shockingly horrifying it was that Kakashi, a 14 year old child, came from such a violent country."

"Violent..?" Lily breathed out. Skye nodded before continuing.

"From what I heard, Konoha was a bloodthirsty country, where people from the ages of 8 took missions," Lily gulped, remembering from the twin's story what Kakashi had said to Malfoy. "Missions where they were sent out to actually kill people!" The girls gasped loudly, scribbling down notes.

"Poor Kakashi! No wonder he could see thestrals!" A girl cried softly. "He must've been forced to go on those missions!" The others girls murmured sadly.

"Hey, do you think Kakashi is on a mission right now?" The ravenclaw Dyanne interrupted. The other girls scratched their heads thoughtfully.

"He must've been sent here to kill those remaining Death Eaters!" A Gryffindor second year said with joy.

"By Merlin's pants, of course that's why he's here!"

"Good luck Kakashi!!!"

Lily drank in all the facts. He was right. The girls here sure were gullible. They couldn't be more wrong. Kakashi was sent here **by **Voldemort to kill him.

"D-drat. Look at the time." Lily said weakly. "I gotta go, see you all later!" The other girls waved her good-bye as Lily retreated from the room.

Lily ran from the room, and promised to NEVER go back in there. She stopped for a quick breather, leaning against a wall. She spared a glance at her watch, she only had a few minutes left, Lily grinned, she made it just in time.

She had to talk to Dumbledore. Now that she had proof, she could send that Death Eater straight to Azkaban! Lily hesitated, _'Wait, how do I tell convince him that gossip from creepy fan girls is proof enough?'_

'Maybe Ron will have more luc-'

"Uhh, excuse me?" said a familiar drawling voice. Lily cringed, and slowly turned around, adopting a puzzled expression.

"Uh, what's up Malfoy?" Lily said meekly, lifting herself off the wall. She stared, hardly able to distinguish the Slytherin in front of her. Malfoy looked nervous, shifting from one foot to another, and his lackies, Crabbe and Goyle, were nowhere to be found.

Malfoy stepped up to the green-eyed Gryffindor until they were both right in front of each other. He gazed deeply into Lily's eyes, his fingers fidgeting nervously. "You're, uh, really beautiful." He said.

Harry's mind flashed out warning signs. _'WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!_' "Uhh, what?" Lily said slowly, stalling for time -which she didn't have.

**Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. **GET AWAY!! GET AWAY NOW!!!

A small tint of pink appeared on the normally pale faced Slytherin. "I like you." Malfoy continued, and then, to Harry's horror, he gave her the look.

THAT look. The look that a guy would give a girl before he would kiss her. And he was giving it to Lily, the Harry in disguise. Slowly, ever so slowly, he advanced on Lily, eyes half closed.

Harry's mind silently screamed in repulsion. _'Malfoy's gonna kiss me. ME! And hell, why, oh WHY, am I thinking of my breathe? MERLIN!! WHY am I leaning towards him?!'_

The two inched closer…And closer…

Malfoy's heart was beating loudly in his chest, and he smiled to himself, _'I'm actually going to kiss Lily, the girl of my __**dreams.**__' _He opened his eyes for a second, just to see the face of his goddess, and stared into those startling green eyes.

Green eyes that looked…. Familiar?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ron limped away from the WLK club room, barely aware of where he way going. Dully, he directed his brain in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, his mind still reeling over **what he had done.**

He was actually stupid enough to, accident or not, show the club his drawing talent. It was one of the only things he didn't brag about, since he didn't really care about it. Ron shuddered, they had actually forced him to draw… To draw…

"STUPEFY!" Ron's head snapped up, breaking out of his thoughts. Recognizing **Harry's **voice and not Lily's, he sprinted towards where he thought he had heard it.

Arriving at the destination, he skidded to a stop, and saw a strange scene.

Malfoy was hit at point blank range, and he lay crumpled onto the floor. Harry panted in exhaustion. The potion had worn off at that exact moment.

He rubbed his lips in horror. Slowly, he looked up at Ron who was looking at the unconscious Malfoy, and back at him, trying to piece together the scene.

Harry suddenly felt dizzy. He gracefully threw up into a corner, grateful that the hallway they was in was empty.

"Okay, what in Merlin just happened here!" Ron exclaimed, pointing at the blonde-haired body on the floor. "How di- OI, HARRY!"

The past events swam in circles in Harry's mind, and his eyes rolled back into his head, and collapsed onto the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry blinked his eyes wearily, _'What in Merlin happened just now….?' _He stared up onto the blurry ceiling in surprise, he was in his dormitory room.

Harry put on his glasses just in time to see a red-headed figure come into the room. Ron smiled weakly at Harry, "Morning sunshine-boy. Madam Pomfrey sent these,"

"How long was I out?" Harry asked groggily.

"Don't worry, just about half an hour." Ron said quickly, handing him a pepper-up potion and a slice of apple pie. "Harry, it's all over the school."

Harry nodded as he reached for the apple pie, "What happened to Malfoy?"

Ron sat down next to Harry, and held his shoulder. "Harry." Ron said, seriously, "**Its all over the school**."

Harry paled, "E-Everything?! HOW?!" He shouted.

"Where you stupid or something?!" Ron shouted back, completely losing his calm. "Do you think Seamus actually just went back to bed like that? He was suspicious of a girl getting into the dormitory and watched you. He _saw everything_. IT'S ALL OVER THE SCHOOL HARRY!! YOU WERE SNOGGING KAKASHI!"

Harry gaped dumbly. "How did they know it was me…?"

Ron's face grew even graver, "Malfoy… He got real pissed when he woke up a-and he told everyone, and everyone knows that you kissed Malfoy too.."

"I DIDN'T KISS HIM! HE WAS TRYING TO KISS ME!!!" Harry shouted in panic.

"B- But YOU KISSED KAKASHI!!" Ron shouted back. "W- Why would you do that?! Or you gay or something….?"

Harry's face fell in disbelief. "I never knew you were against gay people, Ron."

Ron snorted, "I'm not. Well, I wasn't." Ron shuddered. "It's just that, since yesterday, I had a new lo- Wait! OR YOU SAYING YOU'RE GAY?!"

Harry spluttered. "No Ron! I'm not gay! Seriously!" he pleaded. Ron let out a shaky breathe.

"I believe you, Harry. Hermione does too. I don't know how, but she does… But.. Well.. That's what everyone is saying."

Harry's face lost the remaining colour that it had. "You… Can't be serious…"

"Malfoy, for a split second, saw you turn back into Harry before you stunned him… He told everyone, and although people laughed at him for liking you, he knows that…"

"I'm doomed.." Harry finished. He could imagine now. The next headline for the newspapers. HARRY POTTER: SAVIOR… HERO.. AND GAY.

"What'll Cho think of me now?" Harry moaned, before burrowing his face into his pillow, apple pie forgotten.

Ron patted his back. "I don't want to make things worse, but the KFC found out as well, and they're out for your blood. Something about being betrayed by a fellow club member and breaking the rules. Skye's furious."

Harry's only reply was to punch him in the arm, hard. Ron winced. "Okay, it IS bad timing, but better now than later."

"Harry?" said a concerned voice from the door. Harry and Ron snapped their heads. It was Hermione.

"How'd you get in here?" Ron said incredulously,

The Hermione smiled, before handing Harry a calming potion, which he took gratefully, "It was pretty easy, most people had went off for dinner already. Oh, and Harry,"

"What?" he said, swallowing the last of the potion.

Hermione bonked him on the head, ignoring the indignant look he gave her. "I WARNED you Harry?! But did you listen? Nooooo! You said, it'll all be fine! Is it though? The whole school is buzzing about this, I can't believe you!!" She said angrily.

Harry rubbed his head, wincing at the bump. Hermione could hit really hard. "What's so dangerous about the potion anyway?"

"The side effects, idiot!" Hermione said, as if it was obvious. "Didn't you read the paper I gave you two?" She rolled his eyes at the sheepish expression they gave. "The pinkyfruit doesn't JUST change your physical appearance! It's not the same as a polyjuice potion, which just changes your appearance but not your mind. It literally makes you into a different gender. Which -"

"Changes your DNA as well!" said Harry excitedly, to Ron and Hermione's confusion. "Thank Merlin! I actually thought I was gay for a second." he said in relief.

"Aha!" Ron shouted, pointing a trembling finger at Harry. "so you DID want to kiss him!" Harry stayed silent, unable of a come back.

"You mean that part of the rumours were true?!" Hermione said in disbelief, while Ron laughed uproariously.

"Shut up." Harry said, his red face burrowing back into his pillow. Ron coughed loudly, hiding a smirk in his hand, and began to munch on the apple pie.

"So anyway… I'm hungry as a horse." Ron complained, finishing the pie, "If we hurry we can make it in time for dinner."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not going out there. Not until Christmas." He said firmly, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"You can't be serious, Harry!" Hermione said, "That's exactly what Malfoy wants you to do: hide!"

"She's right, y'know." Ron piped up, putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder again. "You can't keep running from them, mate."

"They think I'm gay," Harry said shortly. "I'm not. Going. Out. There."

Ron sighed, "I gotta get something to eat. Convince him for me, 'mione?" he pleaded.

Hermione snorted, "Fine, just go get your apple pie," she said irritably.

Ron patted Harry on the back one last time, "One day, we're going to look on this day and laugh, mate," he said comfortingly.

Giving Harry one last pat on the back, Ron left the dormitory, leaving Hermione alone with Harry.

Harry clutched his pillow stubbornly, there was absolutely no way he was going down there.

He didn't see the evil smile on Hermione's face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------KAKASHI POV

Kakashi couldn't believe it. The girl that kissed him was actually a guy. And not just any guy, it was Harry Potter. He cursed, not only that, but he also stole the dagger Arashi-sensei had given him. And, he also took the letter. Of all the things in the world. Kakashi bit his lip. At least the letter was in Japanese. Who knows what would happen if he actually read that.

Kakashi walked hastily down the hallways, ignoring the whispers around him. Taking the letter meant that Potter had seen the album. He had written the words in English so that people couldn't understand it. It was a pain to write but it was worth it when Obito had looked at it one time. It was good that Potter didn't know anything about him, if it was one thing he hated, it were those sympathetic looks people would give him if they knew about it.

Potter had taken it so he could be part of his fan club. Why the hell would he want to be part of it when there's already another one he could join instead? And why would he be part of it in the first place?!

There was only one explanation: Harry Potter was gay. Kakashi shuddered momentarily before continuing down towards the main hall. He had never met a gay person before, especially not one that liked him. And why would he like him? Didn't the blood-covered katana teach him anything about his personality?

After reading some books, Kakashi had come down to one way of dealing with this. There was no way he was going to have an awkward chat, he was going to shoot him down. Break the feelings before it developed into something more. Protecting his client was hard enough if said client was distracted.

Kakashi's thoughts were broken as a loud noise was coming from his right. He caught the words with his sensitive ears even though it was at the opposite end of the hallway, although, wincing, he wish that he couldn't.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Ah, it was the fan girls.

"Why join our club when you could join that WLK club?!"

"I'm NOT GAY!!" said Potter's voice.

"It was probably his first kiss too-"

"You completely killed our trust!"

"HOW DARE YOU KISS KAKASHI!!!"

"Potter…" The other voices went silent, and Kakashi sighed. It was Skye. "I can't believe you, Potter… Of all the things you had to do, you know this means war. Prepare yourself, for the fight of your life!"

Kakashi sighed again, as he heard the sound of wands being drawn out. He raised his eyebrows at Snape, who walked right past him. Snape smirked as he saw the scene, but kept walking down the hallways. _'Huh, I thought he was a teacher,' _Kakashi thought.

"EXPELLIARMUS!!"

"PROTEGO!"

"FURNUNCULUS!!!"

"LOCOMOTER MORTIS!"

"TARANTALLEGRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!'

"RICTUSEMPRA!

Kakashi shook his head in exasperation. Well, protecting Potter _was_ his mission. So with sudden speed, he jumped over the heads of the students and onto the ceiling, running over towards the commotion.

In less than a second, he arrived there, just in time to see a silvery charm being shot at Potter from behind. Busy casting a shield spell for Hermione and himself from the other spells, he hadn't seen it.

With a crowd of witnesses

Kakashi cursed, he wouldn't make it in time unless he used either a jutsu, which while okay for one person since no one would believe them, should be totally avoided with a crowd of witnesses, or… A spell.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten his wand in the dormitory room. Since it was a weekend, Kakashi felt no use for it except for classes, feeling that he didn't need to depend on a wooden stick.

Of all the luck. Kakashi gritted his teeth, _'I need a shield spell, NOW!' _Not knowing what he was doing, he waved a hand over towards Potter, and to his and everyone's amazement, an enormous shield spell appeared. It was drastically different from a normal see-through shield that covered just the forward area. The shield was a silvery, transparent mist that completely covered Granger and Potter in a protective circle.

The KFC froze in shock as their spells bounced off the shield and headed back towards them in twice the speed. Their spells hit them dead on, and instead of the spells normal effects, knocked them all into unconsciousness.

The students gasped in shock at the spell, thinking it was Potter's spell since he had just began to shout it out. Kakashi mentally snorted in amusement, before jumping down towards the growing crowd, too distracted to notice him. _'For once.' _he added.

"I was going to come in but it looks like you didn't need my help, Potter," growled a voice, making the students jump.

Clunk. Clunk. Everyone turned their heads as Moody appeared out of a corner, wand in hand.

Kakashi glanced at Potter looked shocked, and Granger who was looking incredulously him, the shield spell still surrounding them.

"That was an excellent shield spell….." Moody said, prodding the unconscious form of Skye. "…Hatake."

Kakashi groaned mentally as the students gasped, their heads turning simultaneously at him. He maintained a look of indifference, although he glanced at Potter, who, for some reason, looked doubtful at Moody's words.

"You must be mistaken, Professor," Kakashi said slowly, "I didn't say anything. If I casted the shield spell, someone must've heard me, but no one did, did they?" The students faces grew doubtful, and they began murmuring amongst themselves.

Moody laughed suddenly, "If you say so, Hatake," Waving his wand, he muttered a hovering charm, and the unconscious KFC club hovered behind him as he made his way past the students. "Don't forget your detention tomorrow," he added, looking at him and Potter.

Kakashi stared at the retreating back of Moody, before walking away from the whispering crowd, releasing the spell along the way. _'Now how the hell did I do that anyway?' _Dinner forgotten, he made his way towards the library.

"Oi, Potter," Kakashi said out loud, turning towards the teen. The crowd fell silent immediately, wondering what he was going to say. Turning around, Kakashi kept his mask of indifference, and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't swing that way." Before Potter could reply, Kakashi had left in a speeding blur.

'_Well that solves one problem,'_ thought Kakashi happily. _'Cruel, but he'll get over it… Anyway,'_ Kakashi stopped at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. _'It seems like magic is more interesting than I thought it was. And to get more info about it, I need that wooden stick.'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------- HARRY'S POV_

"I'm sorry, but I don't swing that way."

Harry stared at Kakashi in shock, before the words registered in his mind. Kakashi thinks I'm gay. Scratch that, everyone thinks I'm gay. Harry Potter, the gay boy-who-lived. He snapped.

"I. Am. Not. Gay." Harry said through gritted teeth. Everyone screamed as the windows shattered, the glass thankfully dropping outside.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, and, thinking of the first thing to do, bonked him on the head.

Harry winced, before punching himself. Accidental magic, he hasn't been this mad since the Aunt Marge incident. How could he let Kakashi get under his skin like that?

'_Because you're distracted, duh' _said a voice in his head.

'_Well, obviously' _Harry replied.

'_Not because of this. You feel guilty' _said the voice teasingly.

'_What…?'_

'_You feel guilty. The past events, do they really point to Kakashi being a Death Eater?'_

'_Yes, they do! What kind of an non-Death Eater keeps a blood-covered katana, lives in a violent village, and has only ONE EYE? He obviously lost it during one of those missions. Who are you anyway?'_

'_I am obviously your conscience. You're assuming things. Why not try reading that letter you stole in your pocket?'_

Harry widened his eyes in surprise. He completely forgotten about the letter. _'My conscience?_

_How come you're actually a voice?'_

'_Because wizards have stronger minds than muggles, so they have more powerful consciences.'_

'_How ironic. Voldemort has a powerful mind, but does HE have a conscience?'_

'_I have no idea, but shut up now, because having too many conversations with me can make you insane,' _the voice said seriously.

Harry blinked, coming back in the real world. He smiled sheepishly at an angry Hermione, who was fixing the windows.

"Sorry, 'mione," Harry mumbled. The crowd, seeing as the action was over, soon departed, whispering to themselves.

"It's okay, Harry." Hermione said, smiling reassuringly at him, before pocketing her wand. "As long as you tell me that shield spell that you did! It was amazing!"

"Hermione.." Harry said slowly. "I didn't cast that spell."

"What?!" Hermione said in shock. "So that means…."

"I really don't know if it's Kakashi or not either," Harry said in confusion. "We could ask him, but we won't know if he's lying or not, seeing as he denied what Professor Moody said."

Hermione adopted a thoughtful expression. "It could've been anyone in the crowd. But considering the rumours, and the impressive shield spell, it would narrow the people down to…" Hermione sighed. "There are so many possibilities."

Harry stayed silent. "Harry?" Hermione said in concern.

He sighed. "I'm just… Not sure Kakashi is a Death Eater anymore."

Hermione gave Harry an incredulous look. "I had a conversation with my conscience." Harry explained.

Hermione gasped. "Harry! Too many conversations with them can -"

"Make you insane, I know." Harry mumbled. He took out the letter still neatly folded in his pocket. "He told me to take a look at this letter. I kinda accidentally took it from Kakashi's trunk. I forgot to put it back." He decided not to mention the photo album.

Hermione snatched the letter, her eyes widening in worry. "I don't know, Harry. It looks kind of private."

"We need every piece of evidence we got," Harry said firmly. Hermione smiled weakly at him before pocketing the letter.

"Harry, we'll have to go to the library, I think I've heard of a translation spell before. But first, you up to go to the main hall?"

Harry nodded grimly, "Like Ron said, better now than later." He said weakly.

XxX

The main door opened, and people's heads turned around as they saw Harry and Hermione walking towards the Gryffindor table.

The two sat next to Ron, who was devouring some baloney. Whispers followed them, and the whole entire Slytherin table began snickering at him, not even bothering to lower their voices.

"So Potter is gay? Who would've thought."

"No wonder he hangs out with a mudblood. He's just as bad as them."

"I'm glad Kakashi is straight, I was so relieved when he shot him down like that." said a female Slytherin who sighed contently. The other Slytherins just shook their heads in disgust before continuing their conversations.

Harry ignored them, but he did glance up at the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall looked the same as usual, so it was hard whether she believed the rumours or not. Snape, on the other hand, looked as if Christmas had come early. He had a bigger-than-usual smirk on his face as he took a sip from his silver goblet. Dumbledore was humming a small tune while taking a bite of a Chocolate Frog, oblivious to the whispers around the hall.

"Harry!" whispered a voice beside him. It was Seamus. Harry ignored him, stabbing viciously at his potatoes. "Dammit, Harry. Will you hear me out?"

Harry stayed silent, and Seamus misinterpreted that as a yes. "I'm so sorry! I heard that Ron called you Harry so I immediately thought that you took a polyjuice potion or something! When you kissed Kakashi -" Seamus paused as Harry let out a growl. "I had to tell someone. I only told one person but it looked like as if someone overheard me because the next second, the whole school was talking about it! I'm so sorry." he finished, an anguished look on his face.

Harry sighed. Although he would've loved to punch Seamus in the face, it wouldn't be good to add 'violent' to his already growing titles. So, burrowing his anger, he turned to him, "Kay." he said shortly, unable to say anything more.

Seamus looked relieved as he turned back to Dean. Ron patted Harry on the back. "Good job, mate." he said through a mouthful of bacon.

Suddenly, the twins sat down next to the group. "Those slimy gits," said Fred cheerfully.

George answered their questioning looks.

"We overheard some people laughing about Harry here," he said, thrusting a thumb towards the fuming Harry. "So, we planted a few of our latest inventions in their shoes and…"

A loud explosion coming from the dungeons made all the tables tremble. "Let's just say, no one messes with the savior." Fred finished with a cheeky grin as Filch began storming down the hall muttering about Peeves.

"Wait, you know Harry's not gay?" Hermione said, glancing nervously around the table.

"Yup, why else would we throw our latest dungbombs into the Gryffindor fireplace!" said Fred with a hurt look on his face. "Wait, don't answer that. Anyway, we got a weeks worth of detention, but it was worth it seeing that look on Percy's face." he added dreamily.

Harry snorted in amusement, "Thanks, guys." he muttered gratefully. Before the twins could reply, another red-head came storming up into the scene.

"Is it true?" Ginny said tearfully. The entire hall went silent as they listened curiously. "All this time… You were.. GAY?"

Harry, for some unspeakable reason, snapped seeing Ginny's tears streaking down her face. "I'm not gay Ginny! You can't trust everything people say!" he said, standing up from the table. Now, even the teachers watched intently on the scene, while the Slytherins sneered simultaneously.

"All this time… I know you noticed!" Ginny continued, wiping away her tears. "How could you… Crush my… My feelings like that…"

Fred, George, and Ron looked at Ginny in disbelief. It was the first time Ginny had ever confessed her feelings to Harry before.

Harry's head was spinning. There was no way Ginny, of all people, would believe the rumours. And… She still fancied me? After all those years? Harry felt a new feeling wash over him, and he felt an overwhelming desire to…

"I'll prove it to you!" Harry said with determination. And, right in the watching eyes of the entire school, he stormed over to Ginny, and kissed her.

It was like his entire world just froze at that second, expanding that brief moment into an everlasting time. And Ginny, after recovering from her shock, returned the kiss, and they both lingered for minutes before they broke apart.

All the students cheered, minus the Slytherins, erupting into a loud scatter of applause that was barely heard over the many cat-calls coming from the Gryffindor table.

Harry grinned weakly, "You believe me now?" Ginny nodded tearfully, before burrowing her head in his robes, her face blushing furiously. Ron gaped openly before clapping along the rest, ignoring the teasing looks from his brothers at the small tears in the corner of his eyes.

Well, that's one way to convince people he wasn't gay. But that problem was small compared to his screaming thoughts right then. He had kissed Ginny. It was like that impulse he had earlier when he had taken the pinkyfruit potion but… Better. Way better. It was like.. Comparing the size of the Earth to the Sun. Completely different.

Is this what they called love?

------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chp 4... Argh, this was about 47 pages long. I know I said that I was going to put the dragons here… But man, the chp would be like… 80 pages long then. Don't worry people. I'm… nearly finished the next chapter. It should be ready pretty soon!

Just to let you guys know, I wanted to say 'snog' but I'm just not used to using that word, so I just said kiss instead.

Review please! ^-^


End file.
